A Life To Remember
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Bill Cipher - now human - finds himself weak and bleeding out and in desperate need of help. With no where else to go, he's forced to seek out the Pines family. But his so called "friends" from the other dimension are angered from his betrayal and intend to bring out Weirdmaggeddon 2.0 Can Bill get the Pines family to trust him in time or is Gravity Falls doomed to fall?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Warning, characters may be OOC**

 **Also, rating may change**

Bill Cipher had hated the Pines family since he had first heard that they were the ones who would not only bring him to their dimension but would also be the ones to banish him from it. He had been so sure that once Mabel Pines was out of the way - honestly, she was the only reason Pine Tree was as good as he was - that he would rule and Weirdmageddon would come to pass. But he was wrong. So, so, wrong.

Now he found himself wandering through the woods a year later, nearly dead and with no other option but to seek out the family that had destroyed him in the first place.

When he had returned to his own dimension, Bill had been punished for his attempts to bring about Weirdmageddon. His eternal punishment was that he would be human for the rest of his existence.

He had power, but not much. Not enough to make any deals. At least not strong ones. And he had the lifespan of a human.

Groaning, Bill clutched at his stomach, vision swimming as he gazed down at the blood seeping between his fingers. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a slow breath.

"I can't believe this," he grumbled, shaking his head. "I'm relying on the same people who beat me."

Sighing and knowing he wasn't quite ready to die, Bill stumbled up the steps to stand on the porch of the Mystery Shack. He stood there for longer than he should have and was just about to leave when the door opened.

"I'll be back soon, I-"

Bill's eyes went a little wider. He wouldn't say he was scared of Stanford Pines, but he was. Stanford and Stanley Pines were the two people in the world he feared the most.

The two refused to break eye contact - both being too prideful to be the first one to look away - until Bill coughed up blood, his new human body reminding him of his injuries. It was then that his thin legs gave up and he collapsed forward, slightly surprised when he felt Ford catch him.

He groaned as Ford dragged him into the Mystery Shack, shouting for someone - probably Stan - as he forced Bill over to one of the kitchen chairs.

Bill dipped forward, leaning all of his weight against Ford's hands which were on his shoulders.

"Great Uncle Ford?"

Bill went tense at the voice and forced his eyes to open to gaze over at Pine Tree and Shooting Star, both of which had just walked into the room.

"Dipper, Mabel," Ford said, pushing Bill backwards and noting how the blonde's head rolled back on his shoulders. "Could you get Stan?"

"No need...Pine Tree," Bill groaned out, peeling his eyes open and watching as Ford backed away, realization causing his eyes to go wide in horror. "Got a feeling you'll be throwing me out real soon."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mabel said, ignoring how Dipper stepped in front of her. "Bill?"

"The one and...only...Shooting Star," Bill whispered. His vision was swimming and slowly fading to black and he knew he was about to pass out. "Albeit it...a little more...human than...before. Thanks to you, Sixer...and...Pine Tree...here."

Bill didn't know what happened after that, but he no longer cared. He lost consciousness and actually enjoyed the release into his mindscape for the first time since he became a dream demon.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Dipper stared at Bill for a long time after the humanoid dream demon lost consciousness.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper said quietly. "Is that really Bill?"

"Yeah," Mabel nodded. "And why's he human?"

Ford shook his head. "I don't know, but like it or not he _is_ human. And if we ever want answers from him, we need to stop him from bleeding out. Stanley! Come help!"

Together, Stan and Ford managed to carry Bill's unconscious human form down to the lab were they quickly strapped him onto a metal table in the large room where the portal that brought Ford back had once stood.

"So it's really Bill," Stan said quietly a few hours later after he and Ford had managed to stabilize the demon. "What made him human?"

"I don't know," Ford answered, staring at Bill through the plexiglass window. "But I intend to find out before sending him back to where he belongs."

"Think it's another one of his tricks?" Stan asked. "Why would he come here?"

"Again, another question we'll have to wait until Bill wakes up to get the answer to."

Stan nodded before huffing and turning around, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Well, wake me when he comes to. I wouldn't mind punching that dream demon's lights out again."

Ford scoffed, but he understood his brother's angry tendencies. Ford worked for hours, keeping a mindful eye on Bill as he worked on a new experiment.

Soon after one AM though, Ford lost consciousness and joined Bill in the mindscape.

Ford opened his eyes. He was in his lab, but everything was black and white and he knew what that meant.

"Y'know Sixer, if you hate me so much then why didn't you let me die?"

The voice was so unlike Bill's usual one that Ford actually hesitated before turning around to face the demon who was still in his human form.

"Bill," Ford growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Beats me," Bill answered, shrugging and clasping his hands behind his back, moving forward to stalk around Ford. "This is _your_ mindscape after all and I don't have enough power to come here willingly. So let me ask you the same question. What am _I_ doing here?"

Ford glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you playing at, Cipher? Why did you come to the Mystery Shack?"

Ford was actually surprised when the dream demon seemed to deflate. "I was...scared," Bill admitted. "I was dying. Bleeding out. I don't know how to function as a person, if you hadn't noticed. So I went to the only person I could think of. The Pines family."

Ford was clearly still skeptical so Bill stepped away and held up his hands. "I don't have enough power to do a deal Sixer. I swear."

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth," Ford growled, hands balled into fists at his side.

Bill cocked his head to the side, blonde bangs obscuring his right eye. "Fair, I suppose. I did trick you, take over your mind, possess your nephew, attempt to destroy your family and-"

"What do you want, Bill?" Ford demanded, cutting the demon off as the now human went off on some weird tangent.

"Who knows," Bill answered, shrugging. "But I wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason. Which means you either want something from me or…"

"Or?" Ford demanded, not sure why he was even listening.

Bill shrugged. "You realize I could be in Pine Tree's dream. Or Shooting Star's? Or your brother's? My point is, there's a reason I'm in your head."

Ford woke with a gasp, sitting up and staring around him in shock. His glasses were askew and it took him a few moments to notice the demon grinning at him from the other side of the plexiglass.

Sighing and standing, Ford cast another glance over his shoulder before walking into the room to stand next to the demon.

Neither said a word and Ford could tell Bill was drunk on exhaustion. Once he ensured the straps would hold Bill down, Ford turned and left. Just as he was about to turn the lights off, Bill spoke in a quiet voice.

"My 'friends' from my dimension aren't going to be happy about my disappearance or failure to bring about Weirdmageddon. Prepare your family, Stanford. I fear the second Weirdmageddon may be approaching faster than we anticipate."

Ford didn't give Bill the satisfaction of watching him turn around, but the demon's words continued to echo through Ford's head as he made his way upstairs for dinner."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **So I know it's crap, but it's my first Gravity Falls fanfiction.**

 **I plan to have Bill and Mabel maybe become friends? I'm not sure.**

 **If you can't tell, I really like Human!Bill.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **NOTICE: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **ALSO NOTICE!...I FORGOT.**

 **ALSO...THIS IS ALSO BEING UPLOADED ON AO3, RichardGraysonPercyJackson**

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel said quietly. "Can we...is it safe to have Bill here?"

Ford and Stan shared glances but before they could ask her why she had asked, Dipper answered their unspoken question.

"Mabel and I...have had recurring nightmares about Bill for the last year. More Mabel than me. We...we're scared."

"Oh, pumpkin," Stan said quietly, getting up and walking over to pull Mabel into his chest. He shot Ford a warning look. "You better keep that monster in the lab, Stanford."

"Bill doesn't have any power," Ford lied quietly. "He's weak. I doubt he's even strong enough to climb the stairs by himself. But I don't want either of you kids to come down to the lab so long as he's there. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Dipper answered.

"Still," Mabel said quietly, dropping her gaze to the ground as Stan set her back on her chair. "Are you sure he doesn't have any power?"

"Sweetie, with Ford and I around we won't let that dream monster anywhere near you," Stan said. "I promise. Dipper, get your sister upstairs. Ford and I are going to go down and interrogate that monster."

Mabel and Dipper shared glances before trudging up the stairs to the attic. As soon as they were gone, Stan cracked his neck and knuckles.

"I need to go punch something before I face that _thing_ ," he growled, trudging off to his room. Ford shook his head and made his way down to the lab.

He was honestly surprised at how light Bill was as he dragged the dream demon from the metal table and forced his dead weight down into a chair, being sure to strap his arms to the armrests so they could see his hands in case he tried anything.

Bill was just coming around as Stan walked in. As soon as he saw the brass knuckles on the man's hands, the demon gave a weak laugh and began to tug at his restraints.

"Hey, come on Sixer," he said, voice shaking. "I'll answer any question you have! You don't need your brother to punch the answer out. I swear I'll cooperate!"

Stan and Ford shared glances, coming to the same conclusion. Bill was scared of Stan. smirking, Stan cracked his knuckles and made to advance on the shaking demon, though Ford stopped him.

"You won't lie?" he demanded. "Because if you do, I won't hesitate to let Stanley punch you in the -"

"I'm human! I have very little power! I can still go into the mindscape but I can't manipulate that of other people! I can't go in willingly! My so called "friends" from my dimension are planning to start up Weirdmaggeddon 2.0! But they're worse than I am! You can't stop them, Stanford! _I_ can't stop them! Or...I _could_ if I had my full power, but I don't! I swear, I'm telling the truth! If they find me, they'll tear me limb from limb!"

Bill said everything very quickly and Ford and Stan found it difficult in places to make out his words, but they got the gist.

Ford stepped forward and Bill cringed backwards. "Please don't punch me!"

He shuddered violently, vision glazing over as a flash of bright blue fire overtook the room and the stinging pain of Stan's fist tearing him apart ripped through him.

When Bill finally pulled himself out of the horrible memory, he was shaking, head hanging against his chest as he fought to get his breathing under control. He peered up through his bangs to find Stan and Ford - he could definitely see the resemblance when they were side by side - staring at him.

"What in the name of Gravity Falls was _that_?" Stan said after a moment of silence.

Bill hung his head before instantly laughing, the sound coming close to his old cackle. He threw his head back and continued to laugh until he felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

He didn't even know what he was finding so funny.

"You're insane," Ford whispered, mimicking the same thing Gideon Gleeful had said when first meeting the dream demon.

Bill continued to laugh but managed to force out the words "Sure I am, what's your point?" before he was laughing uncontrollably again.

The next few days went on like that until Bill began to suspect that he was losing his mind. Sure, Ford gave him food, but Bill didn't one hundred percent understand it so he didn't eat much.

Ford had untied him after three days, but made sure that Bill had a chain wrapped around one of his ankles, tethering him to the wall.

Sadly, he still slipped into the mindscape when he passed out from exhaustion. He refused to sleep if Ford was around - which he almost always was - and so Bill forced himself to stay awake until he lost consciousness.

So far, he had only met Ford and Stan in the mindscape, but Bill knew it was only a matter of time until he ran into the younger twins.

He wasn't wrong.

Bill remained in place, staring around the black and white version of the attic in the Mystery Shack. Sometimes Bill really hated the mindscape and it's lack of color was definitely one of the things he disliked the most.

"Bill? I thought you didn't have any power?"

"I have very little power," Bill clarified, turning to face the owner of this mindscape, smirking. "Hello Pine Tree."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the thin human form of the once terrifying dream demon.

"What are you doing here, Cipher?"

Bill shrugged, being completely honest. A bad habit he had developed in a desperate attempt to prevent Stan from punching him in the face.

So far it had worked, though Bill had decided to stay silent unless they spoke to him. Though he knew it was only a matter of time before-

"You tell me," Bill said, grinning and clasping his hands behind his back. He desperately wanted to summon his cane and lean on that, but he wasn't sure if he had enough power or even how much power he had. "I don't have the control here. Not anymore. I'm only here because of you."

Dipper crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm not making a deal with you."

"As much as I'd like that," Bill drawled. "I don't have the power. Not anymore at least. Tell me, Pine Tree, how much have Sixer and his brother been telling you about me? Or about what I've been telling them? About Weirdmaggeddon part two?"

Dipper's frown answered the dream demon's question. "Weirdmaggeddon part two?"  
Bill smirked. "I'll make a small deal with you, kid."

"Absolutely not!" Dipper shotued.

"Easy, easy, Pine Tree," Bill soothed, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "Just hear me out. The deal is I tell you about Weirdmaggeddon part two and you don't tell your Great Uncle's I was ever here. I'd rather not be punched by Stanley."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, watching quietly as Bill extended his blue flaming right hand. "So what do you say, Pine Tree? Do we have a deal?"

"No strings attached?" Dipper demanded, eyeing Bill with distrust. "It's as simple as you say?"

"As simple as I say," Bill agreed. "Come on, Pines."

Dipper narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. "No deal, Cipher."

Bill sighed, dropping his hand to his side, though he had expected as much. He straightened up and gazed down at Dipper.

"Very well, Pine Tree," he said quietly. "In that case, goodnight."

Dipper woke a second later with a loud gasp. His chest was heaving and he was coated in sweat. He cast a glance over at Mabel to ensure his twin sister was still asleep before scrambling out of bed and down the stairs.

He hesitated in front of the vending machine, before typing in the code and sneaking down to the basement. He stood behind Ford with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his Great Uncle's back.

It took a long time, but Ford wasn't the first one to notice him. Bill was. The dream demon was standing in the doorway between his 'room' and the room Ford was working in, watching the eldest Pines. When he caught sight of Dipper, the dream demon grinned.

"What brings you here in the middle of the night, Pine Tree?"

Ford flinched at the voice and spun around to find an enraged looking Dipper standing there.

"Dipper?" Ford demanded, standing and moving to step between the demon and his nephew, though Bill still grinned at Dipper over Ford's shoulder. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to-"

"I thought you said he had no power!" Dipper demanded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bill's smug smile drop into a look of pure horror. "You said he was weak!"

Ford's expression turned into one of sheer murder and he stalked over to Bill, grabbing the creature by his shirt and giving him a violent shake.

"What did you do!" Ford shouted and Dipper noted that Bill was actually scared. That's when he recalled what Bill had said to him in the mindscape.

" _The deal is I tell you about Weirdmaggeddon part two and you don't tell your Great Uncle's I was ever here. I'd rather not be punched by Stanley."_

"You're scared of Stan," Dipper said quietly, drawing Ford and Bill's attention. "That's why you tried to make the deal with me. There really were no strings attached. You didn't want Ford to find out, did you?"

"You made a deal with him!?" Ford shouted, turning his rage back to Bill who was trying to cower away from the older man.

"Great Uncle Ford, I didn't make the deal!" Dipper said quietly. "I didn't trust him."

Ford narrowed his eyes before tossing Bill to the ground. The demon landed hard and simply watched Ford grab his phone.

Fear took over Bill's yellow/gold eyes and he scrambled to his feet, straining against his chains in an effort to stop the older man.

"Listen, sixer, I was desperate!" he shoured. "It was an accident, I swear! It's not like I can _control_ whose mindscape I visit! Not anymore!"

Ford glared over at Bill and that was when Dipper decided to step in, though he wasn't sur why.

"Here's an idea," he said quietly. "Great Uncle Ford, don't hurt him. If...if he ends up in Mabel's mindscape, then we can do something. But just...I think he's telling the truth."

"She's scared of me, isn't she?" Bill asked softly, though his eyes still held desperation.

Dipper scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well yeah. You did try and kill her."

Bill dropped his head and if the man hadn't tried to destroy his family, Dipper probably would have believed that he sincerely felt bad.

"Dipper, head back up to bed," Ford said. "Alright?"

Dipper nodded and turned around. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Bill speak quietly.

"If it's any consolation, I feel... _regret_ for what I did."

Dipper didn't turn around but he laid awake in bed for the rest of the night. In the morning, both he and Ford were sporting dark bags under their eyes and no amount of coaxing from their siblings would get them to reveal what had kept them up.

Every time the two passed one another, their eyes met for a second before they instantly looked away.

Just after dinner, Ford vanished into the lab and Dipper vanished into the attic. Another sleepless night passed for the two of them and they were even worse off the next day.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said quietly and she and Stan cleaned up the gift shop after Dipper had vanished upstairs after dinner and Ford had disappeared into the basement. "Do you think they're not sleeping because of Bill?"

Stan sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes sweetie, I think so."

He didn't want to worry her, so Stan didn't mention how he had been seeing Bill every single night in the dreamscape. The weird thing was that the demon wouldn't look at him or say a word. It made Stan wonder what he was up to.

If he was up to anything at all.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Hope it was good.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

It was a weak after Bill had appeared. Ford was about to head down into the lab when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the living room.

"You're joining forces family fun," Stan said gruffly. "Forced by Mabel."

"Hi!" Mabel said cheerfully, poking a half asleep Dipper in the cheek. "We're going to watch Ducktective."

"Really, Stan, I should get back to the lab-"

"Cipher will be fine for one night," Stan drawled, though he understood his brother's caution. "Besides. You and Dipper haven't been sleeping lately, so this is an intervention. Mabel and I are going to watch Ducktective while you and Dipper go to sleep in the attic. And don't think Mabel and I won't catch you coming down the stairs."

Ford groaned but took a look at Dipper. The boy needed it. Sighing, Ford nodded in agreement.

"Alright, suit yourself. Come on Dipper."

Dipper mumbled something in response before slowly getting to his feet and following Ford up the stairs.

As soon as the two of them were in the attic, Dipper collapsed face first onto his bed, fast asleep.

Ford tried to make the younger boy as comfortable as he could, before he too flopped down on the floor and was out like a light a second later.

As far as he could tell - and from what Bill had told him - the dream demon would be drawn to Ford or Dipper's minds more often than others because he had possessed the two of them.

Ford could only hope this meant the demon would leave Mabel alone. With that in mind, he fell into a much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Stan were talking quietly in the living room. "Is Bill doing this to them?"

Stan sighed quietly and tightened his grip on the thirteen year old in his arms as he lied through his teeth.

"I don't know, sweetie," he said quietly. "But I'm sure it's all okay."

"Would Great Uncle Ford tell us if it wasn't?"

Stan sighed again. "Truth be told, kid, I don't know. Ford keeps secrets worse than I do and that's saying something. But if we're in danger-"

Mabel shook her head and wormed her way out of Stan's grasp. "Thanks Grunkle Stan," she said quietly though there was no sincerity in her voice. Stan watched her go before sighing quietly.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Mabel didn't really know what had possessed her to do this, but soon enough she found herself in the lab, standing in the doorway and watching Bill.

The dream demon was sitting cross legged in the middle of 'his room' with his back to her. But he had clearly heard her come in, because he inclined his head in her direction without turning around.

"It's rude to stand and stare, Shooting Star."

Mabel shuddered but came a little farther into the room. "Are you really Bill?"

Bill turned slightly in order to face her and give her a gentle smile. "Who else would call you Shooting Star? What are you doing down here? Where's Sixer?"

"Have you been preventing Great Uncle Ford and Dipper from sleeping?" Mabel demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest, lips turning down into a small pout.

"Not intentionally," Bill said quietly, standing but keeping his hands where Mabel could see. "They made the choice not to sleep. I am not in control of whose dreamscape I visit."

"You've never visited mine," Mabel said quietly.

Bill gave her a small smile. "Because I've been trying not to. You're afraid of me. And…"

He dropped his head back and let out his old cackle again, barely noticing how Mabel backed away in fear. When he finally calmed himself down, he grinned at Mabel who was staring at him from the doorway.

Seeing her fear, Bill held his hands out in front of himself as he slowly moved towards her.

"Sorry Shooting Star," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I've been trying not to enter your dreamscape. Because I know you're afraid of me and I'm trying to...I swear, I hate human emotions."

Seeing that Bill was telling the truth, Mabel slowly came back into the room, noting the chain on Bill's ankle for the first time.

"Does Great Uncle Ford not let you leave?"

Bill followed her gaze, giving a small laugh. "No, he doesn't. Rightly so, he doesn't trust me."

"You _did_ try to destroy our family," Mabel said quietly.

"Listen, Mabel," Bill said quietly. "I understand that you hate me but...let me make a deal with you. And before you say no, just hear me out."

Mabel was hesitant, but she nodded anyway. She didn't want to make a deal but her curiosity did.

"What is this deal?"

Bill gave her a small smile. "Keep me company. In exchange, I'll keep you updated on everything Ford is keeping you in the dark about."

Mabel frowned. "Great Uncle Ford isn't keeping me in the dark about anything. Is he?"

"Do we have a deal, first?"

Mabel eyed Bill before making her choice and grasping his flaming blue hand, giving it a firm shake.

"It's a deal. Now what do you mean, Great Uncle Ford is keeping things from me?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What has he said to you about Weirdmaggeddon 2.0?"

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

When Ford woke up the next day, he felt more rested than he had in weeks despite sleeping on the floor. He sat up and cracked his back and knuckles, glancing over at Dipper who was still fast asleep.

Chuckling quietly, Ford walked downstairs to find Stan reading the paper and Mabel glaring into her pancakes.

"Morning Stanley," Ford said, yawning. "Morning Mabel. How did you two sleep?"

"Fine," Stan answered gruffly. "No Bill."

"That's good to hear. He left me alone as well. Dipper's still asleep so I doubt Bill visited him. What about you Mabel? Did Bill visit?"

When the cheerful girl didn't answer, both Stan and Ford looked up.

"Mabel?" Stan prompted. "Pumpkin?"

"I'm not hungry," Mabel declared, sending a glare towards Ford as she left the room and trudged upstairs, Waddles following close behind.

Ford and Stan stared after her for a long time.

"What's her deal?" Stan demanded after a moment or two. "She's been grouchy ever since she-Bill visited her, didn't he?"

"It's hard to say," Ford mused quietly. "But...maybe. By the way she glared at me-"

"Why is Mabel so upset?" Dipper asked as he walked into the room. "She used her grappling hook to hide up in the rafters and won't talk to me."

Ford and Stan shared glances before Ford stood. "Dipper, this is important. Did Bill visit you last night?"

"No," Dipper said slowly, before realization spread in his eyes. "Did he visit Mabel?"

"Maybe," Ford mused quietly. "Did she say anything to you?"

Dipper shrugged. "She just shouted 'grappling hook' which woke me up. I tried to get her to come down, but she wouldn't say anything. Waddles all but pushed me out the door."

"I'm going down to interrogate Bill," Ford declared. "Stanley, please join us soon. Oh, and bring you brass knuckles."

Stan froze before a dark grin spread across his face. "Now _this_ is a moment I've been waiting for."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Bill knew the moment Ford walked into the lab that Mabel had told.

"In my defense," Bill said as Ford stalked towards where he was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. "I'm not in control of whose-"

He didn't even see the fist flying for his face before his long limbs were tangled in one another and he was lying on the ground, clutching his cheek.

"You stay away from Mabel," Ford said darkly as Stan walked into the room, a smile on his face and brass knuckles on his hands.

"Now, come on, Stanford," Bill stammered. "I'll stay away from Mabel. I swear, it was an accident! A one time thing!"

Stan made to step forward but Ford stopped him, a dark look his eyes. "You have one last chance, Cipher."

Bill nodded, swallowing thickly as Ford and Stan turned away.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **A little shorter than the others but I've had a rough day and I'm tired.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **I own nothing**

Bill didn't like to admit fear, but holy crap he was petrified of Ford and Stan.

The twins had been together in the lab for the last three days, meaning it had been three days since Bill had let his guard down and three days since Mabel had come down.

He wondered what Mabel had told her Great Uncles, though considering Bill still hadn't 'tasted' Stan's brass knuckles, the demon figured she must not have told anything.

"I want the truth, Bill," Ford said, drawing the demon out of his haze induced stupor. Bill blinked owlishly up at the older set of Pines twins for a long time before his genius mind wrapped around what had been said.

"The truth about what?" Bill asked, wondering if they could see how exhausted he was. Honestly, he was beginning to see why humans committed suicide. This stupid ritual of eat and sleep just to stay alive was starting to wear him down. Of course, Bill hadn't eaten or slept for three days, but that was besides the point.

"Did you visit Mabel's dreamscape?" Ford asked.

Ah. So that's what had Sixer's pants in a twist. Bill's lips twitched but he choked down a laugh, which resulted in his voice sounding strained and distorted.

"No, I did not. But I did make her a deal. And before you let your brother punch my lights out, may I explain the deal?"

Stan cracked his knuckles and Bill was suddenly seized by the memory of his end in Stan's. Suddenly, the dark room was lit with blue flames and a agonizing pain rippled through Bill's body-

He hadn't even realized he'd been screaming until he jolted, eyes flying open. He was lying on his back with his throat burning, chest heaving for air. Ford and Stan were nowhere to be seen.

Groaning, Bill rolled onto his side and clutched his head, forcing himself to take deep breaths, his mind running in sickening circles.

 _Has it always been so cold in here?_

 _Everything hurts._

 _Where did Sixer and his brother go?_

 _Weirdmaggeddon 2.0 is looming. I need to warn them._

 _They're my enemies!_

 _Where's Pine Tree?_

 _I trust her._

The last thought had Bill peeled his gold eyes open and gazing around. Did he trust Mabel? He wasn't familiar with the human concept of trust, but...she was better than her brother at least. Cheerful. Trusting when she shouldn't be.

Was Bill trusting when he shouldn't be?

The dream demon shook his head but remind on his side. He wasn't trusting. He was the least trustful dream demon there was.

Then again...he had a reason to be.

Didn't he?

Or was it all just paranoia?

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Mabel sweetie?" Stan called, knocking on the locked attic door. "It's Stan. And Ford and Dipper. Can we come in?"

There was no response but for the soft oinking of Waddles, most likely towards Mabel.

"She gets like this," Dipper said with a shrug. "She's probably in Sweatertown knowing her. Mabel? Can we come in?"

"What's Weirdmaggeddon 2.0?"

Mabel's sudden opening of the door and demanding question - aimed at Ford - startled the three Pines males into silence, until Ford stepped forward and got down on one knee to be a little closer to his niece.

"How do you know about-"

Mabel dropped her gaze and cut him off. "It was part of my deal with Bill. I would keep him company and he would tell me everything you...you were keeping from me."

"Do you really believe he was telling the truth?"

"No," Mabel mumbled. "But you _are_ keeping me in the dark about Weirdmaggeddon 2.0, aren't you?"

Ford sighed and looked back at Dipper who was watching him in silence. "Yes. I was trying to prevent you two from hearing about it until I could determine whether or not Bill was telling the truth."

"Is he?" Dipper asked, glancing back at Stan when the man turned and suddenly walked away. Ford had a feeling he knew where his brother was going but he didn't care enough to stop the man so he said nothing.

"I don't know," Ford admitted. "I will admit I'm...not very good at telling when Bill is or isn't lying. Because of this, it's my fault he's in our dimension in the first place."

Mabel and Dipper shared glances, before Mabel spoke. "He's stuck down there, right? He can't get out or get more power?"

"If Stan is where I think he is," Ford said with a sigh. "Then Bill won't be moving for awhile."

"Great Uncle Ford you can't hurt him!" Mabel shouted. "I think he's telling the truth and if Grunkle Stan hurts him, Bill won't tell us anything."

Ford;s eyes went wide when he realized Mabel had a point and before either of the younger Pines twins could say anything, Ford was on his feet, booking it down the stairs.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Ford had seen a lot in his time and he had always wanted to see Bill Cipher get what he deserved.

But seeing the ex-dream demon sprawled across the ground and covered in his own blood, Ford felt somewhat sick to his stomach. Because Bill wasn't a demon that could magically heal himself anymore. He was as human as Ford or Dipper. Mabel or Stan.

Sighing, Ford ran his hand through his hair and watched Stan stalk around the barely conscious - most likely unconscious - demon on the ground.

"Stanley!" Ford called, striding into the room as Stan raised his hand for another punch. "Enough. He's not going to tell us anything if you keep this up."

"Do I look like I care?" Stan growled. "He tried to destroy our family."

"And right now, he's the only one with any information on Weirdmaggeddon part two, if it exists at all," Ford argued. He loved his brother dearly, but he honestly hated the 'good cop, bad cop' routine the two often fell into.

Stan growled but thankfully backed off, watching in disgust as Bill curled in on himself and stared up at Ford with hatred in his eyes.

"If you think I'm telling you anything, then you're dead wrong," the creature on the ground growled. "I'd sooner die."

"I can help with that," Stan said, raising his fist again.

"Stanley, enough," Ford ordered. "Let's go."

Stan growled, kicking Bill in the back for good measure before stalking out of the lab and towards the elevator back to the shack. As soon as they were gone, Bill began to laugh maniacally until he lost conscious.

When he woke again, Mabel was sitting across from him with her pig.

"Shooting Star," Bill grunted as he slowly sat up. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mabel frowned at the nickname and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you say to make Grunkle Stan and Ford so angry?"

Bill shrugged, wincing when he felt the growing bruise on his back from Stan's apparently steel toe shoes.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "They beat me-"

"So you won't tell them anything, right?" Mabel guessed. "But we had a deal, Bill, so you have to tell me."

"I suppose I do, don't I?" Bill muttered. "Very well. What do you want?"

"What is Weirdmaggeddon 2.0?"

"Weirdmaggeddon ubt worse," Bill answered. "I just wanted to take over the world and enslave the human race. But the others? Oh no. they want to kill all you pathetic humans-"

"You're human now too," Mabel pointed out, though Bill ignored her and went on.

"And take over to the world. Make it their new kingdom. And without me in charge, it's not going to be as fun as last time. If they find out I'm human now-" he shuddered. "They'll rip me limb from limb because Fordsy is the only one who knows how to remove the barrier around Gravity Falls. And I put a claim on his head a long time ago. So long as I'm alive, no one is permitted to own him, possess him, or anything. No one but _me_ is allowed in his head."

Mabel shuddered at the possessiveness of his tone before shaking her head, moving one hand to stroke Waddles back.

"So our deal is you tell me stuff and...I just keep you company?"

"We can call the deal off if you want," Bill suggested, though his mind screamed at him to shut his mouth and kill her now. Kill her like he should have a long time ago.

Kill her like he was going to until Ford - Stan as Ford - stepped forward and offered himself.

He had been so stupid.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 _I should have killed her when I had the chance._

Bill didn't even realize he was laughing until he felt the harsh sting of a slap against his face and everything came crashing down around him.

He was human.

He wasn't in control anymore.

He couldn't kill her.

At least, not as easily as before.

He shuddered and curled in on himself. Mabel left soon after that.

Their meetings got a little less uncomfortable and weird after that. Bill would randomly fall into flashbacks of his demise whenever he saw Stan, bt other than that he was more or less coping.

He and Mabel began to talk and eventually, he admitted to her why he had planned to kill her instead of Dipper.

"You were the thing keeping him going," he confessed. "If you had died, Pine Tree wouldn't have had the courage or willpower to go on."

Bill eventually stopped calling her Shooting Star, though he kept calling the others by their nicknames.

It was one evening, about a month after Bill had arrived, that _Mabel_ confessed something to _him_.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. I used to have nightmares, but...not anymore."

Bill raised an eyebrow. He was as dishonest as you could get so he knew when someone was lying. Still, he held his tongue and pretended to believe her.

"That's good, I suppose," he mused quietly. When Mabel stood and walked towards him, undoing the chain around his ankle and pulling him to his feet, he frowned.

"Shooting Star?" he questioned, using her nickname for the first time in a month.

"Come on," Mabel said quietly, taking his hand and leading him out of the room and up to the Mystery Shack. "We have to be quiet so Grunkle Stan and Ford don't hear us."

"Where are we going?" Bill whispered as Mabel dragged him out of the shack and out into the bright moonlight.

Almost instantly, every instinct he had screamed at him to run as fast as he could. Run as far as he could.

But he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't sleeping or eating enough and he knew he wouldn't get far.

Not with Ford and Stan on his trail.

"I thought it was boring cooped up inside all day," Mabel mumbled. "And...I don't know. I guess I kinda trust you a little?"

Bill scoffed. What an adorably foolish girl she was. He shuddered, closing his eyes tightly when a small bit of his personality came back to light.

"I suppose I trust uo as well, Shooting Star," he mumbled, ruffling her hair in a weirdly affectionate way before sitting next to her on the porch and gazing up at the moon.

The two sat together like that for a long time until Mabel had to take Bill back down before Ford found out.

It continued like that for some time and it was only after a month of doing it that they got caught.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Tell me, Shooting Star," Bill said quietly one evening while the two of them sat on the porch together. "You said you trust me but...do you really?"

Mabel sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I mean...you haven't tried to make a deal with me and I don't _think_ you've tried with anyone else."

"I haven't," Bill confirmed. "But I'm sure my word doesn't-what was that?"

Mabel frowned and gazed into the forest, standing when Bill stood but remaining on the porch, even as the dream demon crept a little too far from the shack.

"Bill," Mabel hissed. She knew it. She knew he was going to try and leave eventually. What was she thinking, bringing him out here?

Why had she trusted him?

Bill tilted his head to the side, before turning slowly to face Mabel, his eyes and hands glowing a bright blue.

"Get inside," he said, so soft Mabel near didn't hear him. "And stay inside."

"Bill-"

"Now. Mabel. I'll be back in the lab in the morning."

"Deal?" Mabel asked, extending her hand. Bill sighed and the blue flames died down as he walked forward and grasped her hand in his.

"Deal," he said quietly, fingers of his left hand crossed behind his back. "Now go inside."

Mabel narrowed her eyes but did as he said, casting him one last glance over her shoulder before turning and walking inside, closing the door behind herself.

Bill shook his head, chuckling quietly. Honestly, sometimes children could be so naive. Making sure Mabel wasn't watching from a window, Bill turned and sprinted into the woods.

He could do this. Surely he could survive on his own long enough to get out of Gravity Falls, right?

So long as Ford didn't come looking for him, he'd be fine.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Hey," Mabel said as she walked into the kitchen to find Ford and Stan in a heated argument while Dipper watched them in silence. Frowning, Mabel slid next to her brother. "What happened?"

Dipper sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to his cereal. "Bill escaped last night."

"What?" Mabel asked before sudden realization came to mind. She hadn't seen Bill's left hand because- "He broke our deal!"

Almost instantly, everyone was staring at her. Mabel quickly shut her mouth and looked away.

"Mabel?" Ford prompted. "What deal?"

Mabel opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before sighing, shoulders slumping.

"I trusted him," she said quietly. "We...I've been taking him outside. And…" she sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"Mabel, why would you do that?" Ford demanded. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Easy poindexter," Stan said darkly, giving his brother a shove. "Leave the kid alone. She's just thirteen."

"She should have known better!" Ford shouted, getting to his feet.

"And she wouldn't have _had_ to know better if _you_ hadn't summoned him in the first place!" Stan roared, getting to his feet and giving Ford a violent shove, sending the other to the ground. "So really this is all _your_ fault!"

"Fighting over me? I'm touched, gentlemen."

Everyone turned to stare at Bill who was casually leaning in the doorway, grinning. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he'd just wrestled a bear. His hair was wild, revealing both yellow eyes. His skin was scratched and torn in places and his clothes were ripped and stained with blood.

"You broke our deal," Mabel pointed out.

Bill only shrugged, wincing slightly. "Fingers were crossed, Shooting Star. That doesn't make the deal binding."

"I shouldn't have summoned you," Ford said quietly as he got to his feet and glared at the demon.

"No," Bill agreed. "You shouldn't have. Foolish decision on your part. But I'll make you a deal, Sixer-"

"No more deals!" Ford shouted. "This ends, now."

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked. "Kill me? As you're clearly unaware, Sixer, my life is what's protecting you. Face it. You need me."

"You've done nothing to protect em-"

"Shooting Star didn't tell you?" Bill asked in a mocking voice. "Shame. Yes, see, the demons that will come to invoke Weirdmaggeddon 2.0 have every intention to kill me."

"Good," Stan said gruffly.

Bill shook his head. "A long time ago - when I first met you, Sixer - I decided that I was the only one who could get in your head. I put a claim on you. So long as I live, I'm the only thing that can get into your mind and dreamscape. My point is, if you kill me, the others won't hesitate to tear you apart for the equation on how to bring about destruction to the world."

"You tried to tear me apart," Ford pointed out.

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes, wincing only slightly. "Not exactly. That was more for fun. True, I wanted the equation but I knew the kids were the only things that would get what I wanted. The others though? They have more violent ways of getting what they want. I protected Shooting Star last night. I could have just told her to wait outside, thus letting the others tear her limb from limb."

"Why should we trust you?" Dipper demanded, finally speaking up. "All you've ever done is lie to us."

"I told both Stan's that I'd come back," Bill said with a shrug. "They just chose to ignore the warnings. Maybe it was for the best though."

Ford and Stan shared glances. "What do you mean, you told us-"

Bill cut Ford off. Quoting himself from a year later. "We'll meet again. Don't know how, don't know when, but we'll meet again some sunny day."

Ford shuddered, well aware of _that_ conversation. "That's just one time-"

"A-X-O-L-O-T-L. My time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power that I may return. Those were my final words. Of course, I ensured that Stan wouldn't be able to translate them so-"

Bill grunted when Stan's fist connected with his stomach. Groaning, the dream demon wrapped his arms around himself and dropped to his knees.

"I'm not lying," he groaned out, internally rolling his eyes. "Not that you'd-"

"Stan, take him down to the lab," Ford said gruffly. "I'll be down shortly."

As soon as Stan had dragged Bill - who wasn't fighting, rather cringing away - down to thelab, Ford turned to Mabel, sheer rage in his eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted, before immediately softening his tone when Mabel's eyes filled with tears. "Mabel, sweetheart, you know how he is. What on earth made you think you could trust him?"

Mabel sniffled and dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry Great Uncle Ford. I just...I wanted a friend and...and I don't know. He reminded me of...I'm sorry."

Ford sighed but before he could apologize as well, Mabel rushed off towards the attic. Dipper shook his head.

"I'll go talk to her," he said quietly. "Just...I'm sure she had a reason, Great Uncle Ford."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Bill had been far too quiet, far too still.

Frowning, Ford glanced up at the demon through the plexiglass. Bill was lying on his side with his back to Ford and the one half of the eldest Pines twins couldn't tell if the demon was breathing or not.

"If you're going to die," he grumbled, more to himself than Bill. "Can you at least tell me first?"

Bill shifted slightly and that was enough for Ford.

Little did he know, Bill had been pulled into the mindscape and was having the life beat out of him.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Bill narrowed his eyes, pivoting on the balls of his feet and glaring at the black and white spanse of his mindscape. He hadn't been even close to tired and yet something had pulled him in.

He had a feeling it wasn't something nice.

"Hello Bill Cipher."

Bill froze for a brief second before plastering a fake smile on his face and turning to face the pink demon known as-

"Pyronica," Bill drawled. "What brings you here?"

Bill grunted when he was grabbed from behind by 8 Ball and Keyhole and forced down to his knees. He growled quietly and tugged fruitlessly at his arms before accepting his current position and gazing up at Pyronica.

"You failed, Cipher," the pink demon snarled, coming down to stand before Bill. "Hand over the spell you used to protect the mind of Stanford Pines."

Bill raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "What makes you think I would give you that?"

"So we can enter his dimension and tear the world apart!" 8 Ball shouted, causing Bill to wince at the loud noise in his ear.

"You want in his head so you can get the equation to get out of Gravity Falls," Bill clarified. "Or do you just want to tear his mind apart?"

Pyronica slapped Bill suddenly and the dream demon didn't even realize he had been hit until he felt the sting a moment later, Pyronica's fire licking across his skin.

"I know your methods, Cipher," she said hotly. "Don't try to stall. The spell. Now."

Bill raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "And if I don't give it to you?"

"Then you're never leaving."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

When Ford woke from an impromptu nap, Bill was still unconscious.

Shaking his head and making sure the demon was properly strapped down, Ford left the lab and made his way upstairs.

He was surprised to find Dipper and Stan sitting around the table.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Stan said, scoffing. "Sleep well?"

"What time is it?" Ford asked, frowning and taking his place at the table, noting how Mabel wasn't with them. "And where's Mabel?"

"Still upstairs," Dipper answered, shrugging. "I think you hurt her feelings."

"It's a little after one in the afternoon," Stan answered gruffly. "She hasn't left the attic and you've been in the lab all morning. I was starting to think Bill had-"

"Bill's been unconscious since he came back this morning."

"Uh, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper said slowly. "Bill came back two days ago. You've been down in the lab since then."

"I...see," Ford said before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I suppose I was distracted."

"Yeah," Stan said with a scoff. "I'll say. You should go apologize to her you know."

Ford sighed but he knew his brother had a point. Shaking his head, he stood and stretched his arms over his head.

"I need to sleep first," he decided, making his way to his room. "Then I'll apologize."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Well? Good ending? Bad ending?**

 **Both?**

 **How can it be both?**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Sorry it's short**

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Ford wouldn't say he particularly cared for Bill. In fact, it had been a week since any member of the Pines family had seen Bill in their mindscape or dreams.

Come to think of it, it had been a week since Bill had moved at all.

Ford hadn't even realized he was staring at the prone form of the dream demon until Stan's hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts.

"You tryin' to stare a hole into his back or something?"

"Stanley, when was the last time you saw him move?" Ford mused quiety. From what he knew of Bill and from his interactions with the triangular dream demon, Bill was always moving. In fact, Ford couldn't remember the last time he had seen the demon so still.

"Beats me," Stan grumbled. "I haven't been down here for over week. I've been upstairs trying to coax Mabel out of the attic. Have you even apologized yet?"

Ford opened his mouth before instantly looking away. "I've been busy-"

Stan slammed his hand down on the table, causing his brother to jump in fear. "That stupid dream demon is more important than your family? Poindexter, you yelled at Mabel then never apologize. She thinks you hate her!"

"I don't hate her," Ford mumbled though Stan cut him off again, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet.

"Good," Stan said hotly, shoving Ford towards the elevator. "Than go apologize."

"But I'm trying to figure out-"

" _Now,_ Stanford."

Ford sighed but knew he wasn't getting past Mabel. Shaking his head, he got to his feet, casting one last glance at Bill and-

"Is he having a seizure?"

Indeed, the demon's body seemed to be jerking slightly. Without even turning around, Stan continued to shove Ford back towards the elevator.

"You're stalling," he pointed out. "Let me watch the little monster."

Bill's scream startled Stan. It was filled with pure fear and pain. Unfortunately, Ford was out of the lab and in the attic, meaning Bill was Stan's problem.

He sighed. Fantastic.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

Ford cleared his throat, hand hovering over the wood of the attic door.

When was the last time he had apologized to anyone?

And why in the world did he wait one full week to apologize to Mabel?

Was Bill really more important to him?

Shaking his head and sighing, Ford knocked on the door. "Mabel? Can I come in?"

"Great Uncle Ford, why are you talking to an empty room?" Mabel asked, coming up behind the scientist and causing him to jump.

"Oh, uh, Mabel," Ford stammered. "I just-" he sighed, and knelt down at her level. "I wanted to apologize for last week. I was tense with Bill in the house and when he vanished and you told me you'd made a deal with him...he's a manipulative bast-uh, I mean. He's a manipulative jerk and pathological liar. I learned that the hard way and didn't want you to fall into the same trap. I'm sorry for being so cold."

Mabel stared at Ford for a moment before giggling. "Well I don't know what pathological means but it's okay Grunkle Ford. You're just trying to keep the family safe."

Ford let out a quiet sigh of relief when Mabel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a not so willing (on one side) hug.

When she finally pulled away - Ford wouldn't admit it outloud, but he wasn't a fan of physical contact - Mabel was grinning.

"Thanks for apologizing Grunkle Ford," she said cheerfully.

Ford smiled, before frowning slightly. "Mabel, where's Dipper?"

The young girl shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't' seen him all morning. I assumed he was down in the lab with you."

Ford shook his head before getting to his feet and giving her a bright smile. "Well, thank you anyway Mabel. And thank you for forgiving me."

"No problem Grunkle Ford!" Mabel said cheerfully before skipping down the hall to the bathroom where Ford assumed she was bathing her pig.

Shaking his head, Ford made his way down the stairs and back to his lab. As he waited for the elevator to descend, a chill swept over his body.

Bill had been having a seizure when he - Ford - had left the lab.

And Stan didn't care for the demon enough to do anything.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **Sorry it took me longer to upload this. I started reading a really good fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **I am thinking about turning this into a Billford (Bill/Ford? BillxFord?) story, so just warning you now.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **I own nothing**

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 _Bill groaned as he was finally dropped to the ground. His entire body ached and burned._

" _Give us what we want, Cipher," Pyronica sneered, stalking over to stand in front of him. "And be thankful we're doing this in the mindscape. Otherwise, you'd be dead ten times over."_

 _Bill grunted as he pushed himself upwards on his knees, shooting a glare at the pink fire demon even though his right eye was swollen closed and he couldn't see too well out of his left._

 _When an idea struck - but honestly, why was he protecting the Pines anyway - Bill let himself give into the pain and deflate._

" _Fine," he said quietly. "I'll give you what you want. I wrote it down during Weirdmaggeddon and buried it somewhere around the Mystery Shack. For safe keeping you know. If you want it, you have to let me out of the mindscape."_

" _Or," 8 Ball suggested. "We could leave you here and go look for it ourselves."_

" _No!" Pyronica snapped. "We wake him up then go look for it. Leaving him in this state will kill him and I for one would like to torture Bill Cipher in his_ human _form and outside of the mindscape. Where the pain will last and could even kill him."_

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

When Ford stepped into the lab, he found Dipper looking through the plexiglass window into Bill's "room".

"Dipper," Ford said, trying to contain the surprise in his voice. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for you actually," Dipper answered. "I want to work with you. I don't want you to work alone with Bill. I don't trust him considering he made a deal with Mabel and tried to make a deal with me."

Ford chuckled. "You're so much like me. Both in your courage and the fact that we were both fooled by Bill. Trust me, Dipper. I won't let that happen again."

Dipper shrugged. "I know, but...I've thought about your offer again. For me to be your apprentice. and...Mabel will be fine on her own. I want to stay here and work with you."

Ford sighed but before he could say anything, Stan walked into the room. When he caught sight of Ford, he scoffed.

"Your little buddy sure can scream," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if he damaged his vocal cords."

Ford frowned, shoving past his brother and trying to ignore the weird feeling of dread in his stomach. He heard Dipper following behind him but the tenseness in his stomach and chest preoccupied him, though he vowed to scold the boy later.

Bill was sprawled on the ground with his back to Ford and Dipper. From the distance, it was hard to tell whether or not he was breathing, but the white shirt he wore was very clearly soaked in sweat.

"What would make him scream, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked quietly as he and Ford slowly approached the demon on the ground.

Ford shook his head. "I don't know, but keep your guard up Dipper. Or better yet-"

"I'm not leaving, Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said firmly.

Ford opened his mouth to say something, but Bill groaned, drawing the two Pines males attention.

"Pain is funny," the demon groaned as he slid his arms underneath of himself and pulled himself into a seated position. His voice was very similar to his old one. He groaned again. "That wasn't funny. That hurt."

"What happened, Cipher?" Dipper demanded. Bill gave a pain filled chuckle as he slowly turned around.

He was deadly pale with dark circles under his eyes, most likely due to the far too numerous nights he spent awake. He was also shaking like a leaf, though he was fighting to ignore that fact.

"Bill, what happened?" Ford demanded, crossing his arms over his chest to try and deter the odd need to hug the creature in front of him.

"I may have angered a few people," Bill confessed, rubbing his hands over his arms when another violent shiver overcame his body. "And by people I mean the other demons who plan to bring Weirdmaggeddon 2.0 around. Oh. Hey Pinetree."

Dipper scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest while rolling his eyes. Even in very obvious pain, Bill was still the same.

"I suppose we'll have to move you upstairs," Ford mumbled, reaching down and hauling Bill to his feet before quickly removing the chain from the floor. He was honestly surprised when Bill didn't bolt the moment he was free.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dipper asked, following close behind Ford as the older male all but dragged Bill over to the elevator. "I mean, Great Uncle Ford, what if that was his plan?"

Ford hesitated, but Bill gave a weak laugh. "I find pain funny, Pinetree, but not at this level."

Ford pursed his lips and refused to meet Dipper's eyes. An idea had come to mind but he wasn't sure if he was ready to execute it yet.

And he was sure he most certainly didn't trust Bill enough. Still, he hadn't gotten all the answers and so didn't want the demon dying just yet.

Sighing as he dragged Bill into the living room and dropped him into Stan's chair - being sure to wrap the chain around Bill's ankle as well as around one of the chair legs.

"Dipper," Ford said, clearing his throat. "I need to go back and grab a few things from the lab. Can you...stay here and watch Bill?"

Dipper's eyes went wide. "You trust me?"

Ford gave a sad smile. "I've always trusted you, Dipper. It's _him_ I don't trust."

"You used to," Bill whispered, but Ford wisely ignored him. Dipper gave his Great Uncle a firm nod and smile.

"Don't worry Great Uncle Ford. I won't let him go anywhere."

Ford nodded, looking back to Bill whose eyes were barely open, before proceeding back towards the lab. As soon as he was gone, Bill dropped his head back against the chair and looked over at Dipper.

"You're very loyal to him," Bill said quietly. "You trust him with your life."

Dipper scoffed and sat a safe distance away from the demon. "What would you know about trust and loyalty?"

"I was the same way when I was your age," Bill said, giving a lethargic shrug. "I was blindly loyal to my father. I trusted him with my life. He's the reason I…" he cut himself off with a quiet laugh. "Why should you believe me? Not only do you not trust me, but I've been called a pathological liar one time too many."

Dipper frowned and even though what Bill had just said was honestly the truth, Dipper couldn't help but find himself very curious when it came to Bill's past life."

The demon must have forgotten Dipper was in the room, because he began talking softly, almost to himself.

"I was drawn to Stanford because he was like me. An outcast in his own world despite - or maybe because of - his academic success. Because if his intelligence. We were both shunned by our peers. We just...had two different ways of proving to others we were the best. While Stanford researched the supernatural, I fought to take over my own dimension then take over this one. To prove-"

"Did he cause any problems?" Ford asked, cutting off whatever Bill was about to say. Dipper shook his head, trying to ignore the stinging curiosity in the back of his mind.

"No," he answered. "I think he's about ready to pass out."

Ford nodded shortly, draping a heavy blanket over Bill. He didn't want to care for the demon and he would have prefered to keep Bill in the basement until he had exhausted his curiosity. But to do that, he couldn't let the demon die which meant figuring out whatever had caused Bill's illness.

"Good," Ford said firmly. "You can go back to whatever you were doing before. I'll stay with him."

Dipper nodded as an idea came to mind. "Great Uncle Ford, is he going to be here all night?"

"Most likely, yes," Ford confirmed. "Once he's better, I'll move him back down. Hopefully around three in the morning."

Dipper nodded, keeping that time in mind. It was currently a little after two in the afternoon which meant Dipper had roughly thirteen hours to interrogate the demon.

With that in mind, he made his way to the attic. He could only think of one other person who was very _very_ good at distracting others.

For his plan to work, Dipper needed Ford out of the room.

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

 **So? What do you think?**

 **When I uploaded this on AO3, someone asked for some more interaction between Dipper and Bill, so that's what I'm attempting to do at the current moment.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford?"

Ford closed his eyes and forced himself to take a slow calming breath. While he knew it wasn't nice to ignore his niece, he was a tiny bit distracted. He figured that if he just ignored her long enough, she'd get bored and go away.

She poked his cheek. He was wrong.

"Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford? Grunkle Ford?" with each repetition of his name, Mabel poked his cheek until Ford couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, Mabel?" he said, voice strained. He turned away from the photocopied sheets of his journals to give his niece a forced smile. "Do you need something?"

Mabel grinned brightly. Ford was sitting in the kitchen which was still too close to the living room. But that didn't matter. Dipper had given her one very specific instruction; distract Grunkle Ford until Dipper came back into the room.

"I just wanted to say hi," Mabel said, giggling. "Hi! Oh! And I wanted to read a story I wrote!"

"Can you read it to Stan?" Ford asked, trying to keep his tone light. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

It didn't hurt Mabel's feelings, but she knew how to get what she wanted. Her bottom lip quivered and she forced her eyes to fill with tears as she turned away towards the living room. These next moves were all Dipper's idea.

"That's okay," she said quietly. She brightened up and spun around, a large smile on her face. "I'll go read it to Bill! He's not busy!"

The idea of his niece being anywhere near the demon spurred the older man into action.

"No, no Mabel," he said quickly. "You can read it to me."

"Great!" Mabel squealed, running forward and throwing herself onto the empty chair next to Ford and pulling out her 'story' from her sweater. "Chapter one."

…

Dipper glanced into the kitchen to ensure Ford wasn't looking towards the living room.

"Being sneaky, Pinetree?"

Dipper turned his glare to the demon on the chair who was looking worse than he had a few hours ago.

"I have questions," Dipper said firmly. When he saw Bill's hand moving beneath the blanket, he went on. "And I'm not making a deal. You're going to tell me what I want to know or...or..I'll...uh…"

Bill gave a weak laugh, pulling out his hand and staring down at the pale flesh, allowing a blue flame to engulf it and reveling in the soft warmth.

"Fine," he said, voice sounding hoarse. He deflated against the chair, flaming hands going out. "What do you want to know?"

"You said you trusted your father," Dipper began. "Did he do something to betray that trust?"

Bill chuckled quietly. "Naturally. We all do _something_ to betray our loved ones trust, don't we? You betrayed Shoot-"

"We're talking about you, Bill," Dipper said hotly. "What did your dad do?"

Bill seemed to deflate a little more but he explained. "I had power. The powers I have - _had_ \- as a demon. I was far less powerful than I am now... _was_ , anyway. But my powers grew. My father feared the supernatural. I was smart and had power but...he feared that. He feared what I could become. I trusted him because after my mother died, he was all I had. Well, I had killed my mother by mistake, but that's unimportant."

Dipper shuddered and looked back at Mabel and Ford.

"The end!" Mabel declared before pulling out another book. "Now let's read the sequel!"

"Mabel, sweetie-"

"Chapter one."

Ford groaned.

Satisfied that Mabel was doing her job, Dipper turned back to Bill. "So what did your dad do?"

"He tricked me," Bill said with a shrug, hands going up in blue flames for a moment. "He threw me into the dimension that I later claimed as mine. For hundreds of years I was brutally beaten. Tortured if only because I was human. I didn't know what else to do, so I...changed myself. Chose a triangle as my demon form. I was still frowned upon, but at least they had stopped hurting me."

"Them hurting you...is that why you find pain funny?"

Bill ndoded. "The only way to get them to stop was to laugh. To say it was hilarious. It was a coping mechanism that kind of never went away after all these years."

"So how did you become ruler of your dimension?"

Bill sighed, exhaustion very clear on his face. "I used fear. My powers were out of control. I learned how to control them through trial and error. But I used fear to manipulate everyone else into doing what I wanted. Eventually, I knew that taking over that dimension wasn't enough. To prove myself to the others I had to take over this one. To get revenge on my father, despite all the years he had been dead, I had to destroy this world and make it my own."

Dipper sat frozen for a long time. Distantly, he heard Mabel begging Ford to come back, but all Dipper could focus on was everything Bill had just told him.

"You were an outcast," he said quietly. "Just like-"

"You and Ford," Bill said, nodding. "It's why I knew how best to manipulate the two of you. You were so much like-"

"Dipper?"

Dipper flinched and turned to find Ford standing in the doorway, looking between Bill and Dipper. Before Dipper could explain, Bill spoke up.

"Just needed someone to rant to, Sixer. No worries. I didn't hurt the kid."

Ford narrowed his eyes and Bill only shrugged. He was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more but to pass out and sleep for a week. But he knew the minute he gave in, he would be forced back into the mindscape and the torture at Pyronica's hand. He shuddered at the idea. The thought of pain brought back far too many memories of the abuse he experienced at the hand of his father as well as the hand of the other demons before Bill became the triangle demon the Pines family loved to hate.

"Hey IQ," Bill called as Dipper left the room and Ford made to follow. The scientist froze when he heard the demon's old name for him, but he didn't turn around, waiting to see what Bill wanted. "What's the time?"

"Why?" Ford asked as he continued after Dipper. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

Bill only shrugged, though Ford had left the room and missed the action. Knowing he was putting off the inevitable, Bill relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes.

The sniffling sound of sadness made him open his eyes and he watched Mabel walk through the room with her faithful pig at her side.

"Something wrong, Shooting star?" Bill asked, pleased to have a reason to put off sleep for a little longer. Mabel shrugged and walked over to curl on Bill's lap, startling the demon and reminding the creature of his mother.

" _Something wrong, William?" Mrs. Cipher said, patting her lap for her six year old to climb on. "What's wrong?"_

 _Six year old Bill shrugged and curled against her chest. "Daddy hit me again."_

 _Mrs. Cipher sighed, carding her fingers through her only child's blonde hair. "Sweety, you need to learn to stay away from him. Mind your own business when you know he's upset, okay? You know you make him angry."_

 _Bill looked away. "I know."_

Bill shook himself out of the memory and looked down at Mabel who was leaning against his chest, clearly not disturbed by the fact that he was a demon.

"Grunkle Ford didn't want to listen to my story," she sniffled before giving him a forced smile. "I mean, I was just a distraction so Dipper could talk to you, but I _did_ want someone to listen to me read it and Grunkle Stan already said no and-"

"Read it to me," Bill said softly, suddenly missing all the nights his mother would read him to sleep. "If you want."

"Would you really listen?" Mabel asked, eyes going wide. "Really, really really?"

Bill chuckled, moving his ankle so the chain made a soft noise. "Of course. Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Mabel all but squealed before throwing her arms around Bill's neck. She quickly released him when she felt him go tense before pulling her book out of her sweater.

"Chapter one."

…

Ford yawned and stumbled up the stairs from the lab. It was a little after three in the morning. Sighing and rubbing at his eyes, Ford made his way into the living room to drag Bill back down to the lab.

The sooner the demon was restrained back in the basement, the better.

Before Ford could enter the living room, he heard feet behind him. "Great Uncle Ford?"

"Dipper," he said, turning around. He knew he was tired, because he vaguely recalled wanting to talk to Dipper about something but he wasn't sure what that was. "Is everything alright? Why are you up?"

"I was coming down to look for Mabel," Dipper confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She didn't come to bed last night."

Ford nodded, pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes. "Let me get Bill back to the basement, then I'll help you look for her."

Dipper nodded and followed Ford into the living room though they both froze and stared at the sight that greeted them.

Bill was beyond passed out, his left arm draped over the armrest. His head hung over the back of the chair and his right arm was tightly wrapped around Mabel's waist. Mabel was curled against the demon's chest, her head nestled against his collarbone, hands gripping his sweatshirt.

"I found Mabel," Dipper mumbled. He spotted Mabel's seven books stacked nearby. Had she read _all_ of them to Bill? And had the demon _really_ not obliterated her after chapter one of the first book?

Ford stepped towards the pair carefully, being sure to remain quiet so he didn't startle Bill and cause the demon to murder Mabel as an automatic response.

"Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said quietly. "I know you don't trust Bill - believe me, I don't either - but maybe we should just leave Mabel. I don't want him to hurt her if he gets angry."

Ford sighed. He was too tired to deal with this. If he was being honest, he was too tired to deal with Bill period. Still, he didn't want his niece being alone with the demon for any longer. How long had they been alone together already?

Shaking his head, Ford turned to Dipper. "Go back to bed, Dipper. I'll stay here with them. Keep an eye open."

"Do you want me to get Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, gesturing towards the other male's room. "You look like you could use some sleep."

…

 **So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **THANKS AND REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **There may be some violence in this chapter.**

 **Not sure how graphic though**

"Does he need someone to slap him? I'll slap him," Stan offered from where he stood at Ford's shoulder. After Bill had regained consciousness and Ford had dragged him down to the lab, the demon had refused to eat.

It had been over a week since he'd had anything and Ford felt honest fear that the demon could die.

"We'll give him one more day," the scientist determined. "Then we'll get violent."

"Yes!" Stan proclaimed, cracking his knuckles and grinning. "I like violent."

Ford rolled his eyes and followed his brother to the elevator. "Yes, Stanley, I know you do. Alright, come on. Let's go have lunch. Where are the kids?"

"Dipper's in the attic and I'm sure Mabel's fine wherever she is," Stan said with a shrug. "She's Mabel and she's got a pig. She's fine."

"Stanley, she's thirteen," Ford chastised. "She's still a child."

Stan scoffed and crossed his arms though he knew his brother had a point. As soon as the two entered the elevator and the doors closed, Mabel crawled out from her hiding place, crammed in a very small area.

"Whew," she said, wiping away invisible sweat and straightening out her shooting star sweater. After the events of Weirdmaggeddon, she had honestly considered burning it, if only to forget about Bill for a time. "That was close. Glad they didn't catch me."

"What are you doing here, Shooting Star?"

Mabel looked up to find Bill leaning back in Ford's chair, grinning at her but still seeming so tired and exhausted. Mabel frowned and glanced back at the room Bill was supposed to be in.

Hiding something behind her back, Mabel slowly moved towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Maybe," Bill said with a shrug. "But I got bored. So tell me, Mabel Pines, what are you doing here?"

Mabel shrugged before holding out a bright yellow sweater. "It's cold down here and you're down here all the time. So I made this."

Bill stared at it for a long time after taking it from her. Gently unfolding it as if it would shatter if he moved too quickly, he held it at arm's length and gazed at the eye in the center.

"I kinda just guessed with your size," Mabel said, shrugging. "I hope it's alright."

Bill didn't answer, only staring at the sweater. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done something nice for him for no reason.

Oh wait, yes he could. His mother. She was the last one to do something for him.

And he'd killed her.

Granted, he had destroyed his own dimension as well, returned to it after controlling his power if only to get revenge on his father, but that wasn't important.

Swallowing thickly and feeling the sickeningly human urge to vomit, Bill folded the sweater into his lap and stared down at Mabel.

"Thank you," he said quietly. He honestly meant it. "You didn't have to."

Mabel shrugged, rubbing her arm in slight discomfort. "Well, Candy and Grenda are away for the next two weeks and Dipper is busy being _Dipper_ and, well...you don't have anyone to talk to."

Bill chuckled. "I was under the impression that you were told to stay away from me."

Mabel stalked close and punched Bill in the arm, causing the demon to wince. "Would you prefer if I left you alone in the dark? With no one but Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan?"

Bill shuddered at the mention of the more violent brother. "Sixer? Yeah, sure. I don't mind him. He matches my intelligence level more than anyone. I mean, Pinetree comes close, but not enough. As for Fez? I'd rather not be within a two foot radius of him, thank you very much."

Mabel shrugged, taking Bill's new sweater and forcing it over his head, ignoring the demon's grunts and muttered swear words.

"There!" she said brightly once it was on. However, she frowned when she noted it was backwards. "Hang on, I'll-"

"Nope," Bill said quickly, shaking his head and getting to his feet, just barely catching himself against the wall before the sudden wave of vertigo sent him to the ground. "I'll fix it."

He snapped his fingers, hand igniting in blue flames before the sweater fixed itself. "See? Magic."

Mabel looked at him in worry, nting is too thin form. "Have you eaten anything?"

Bill chuckled. It started out like a small, normal sound but ended up escalating into his old cackle until he was on the ground, clutching his head as insanity waved over him.

When he finally regained his new level of sanity, Bill rolled over and simply laid on his stomach as he tried to regain his breath.

Mabel stared at him, expression mixed with fear and worry. "Um. Bill? You...are you alright?"

Bill chuckled again but managed to choke down the insane cackle. "Yep. perfectly fine, Shooting Star. What was your question?"

"Have you...eaten anything?" Mabel repeated, hoping he wasn't going to start maniacally laughing again. Despite the fact that she was becoming friends with Bill - something she had never expected - Mabel didn't like his laugh.

"No, I have not," Bill confirmed, sitting up and facing her. "I've been unconscious for a week and tortured in the mindscape. And I refuse to eat anything Fez gives me. I refuse to be human."

"But if you don't eat, you'll die," Mabel said quietly, dropping down to sit cross legged in front of the dream demon.

Bill looked away, closing his eyes as a memory washed over him.

" _I don't want to eat," twelve year old William said quietly, looking up at his father in slight worry. The man was unpredictable in his moods._

 _Mr. Cipher glared down at his son before slapping the boy across his face. "If you don't eat, you'll die," he pointed out before stalking away. "And maybe that's for the best. Because if you're dead, you're out of my hair. Maybe we'd all be better off if you were dead."_

Bill shook his head, forcing himself to his feet and turning away, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Maybe we'd all be better off if I were dead," he said quietly. "Go away, Shooting Star before you make me do something that's long passed coming."

Mabel gasped, scrambling to her feet and all but running out of the lab. Bill sighed dropped himself back to the middle of the room he had been in for the past month.

He remained on the floor with his back to the door, fighting back memories he hadn't thought about in hundreds of thousands of years.

…

Stan and Ford shared glances later that night at the dinner table. Mabel had yet to say a word and when the older Pines twins had returned to the basement, Bill had been frighteningly still with something beside him engulfed in bright blue flame.

Clearing his throat, Stan spoke. "So? How was everyone's-"

"Why are you keeping Bill?" Mabel demanded, anger permeating her words. Surprising everyone at the table. Dipper stared at his sister in shock, slowly looking over at his Great Uncle's to see their response.

Stan narrowed his eyes, getting to his feet and slipping on his brass knuckles. "What did he do?"

"Stanley," Ford said in a warning tone. "Relax."

"No, I've had it!" Stan shouted, startling Dipper and Mabel. "And she has a point, Sixer! Why are you keeping that stupid monster anyway!? What's he _ever_ done for any of us! Stanford, he ruined our family! He tried to kill us!"

"Stanley, enough!" Ford ordered, getting to his feet, anger strong enough to rival Stan's. "Sit down."

"No!" Stan shouted, storming off in the direction of the lab. "I've just about had it with that stupid dream demon. I'm ending this once and for all."

Ford groaned and shook his head, Stan's meaning not registering in his genius mind at the current moment.

Dipper and Mabel - who knew exactly what Stan was about to do - shared glances.

"Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said slowly. "Are you really just going to let Stan beat Bill's face in? Not that I think he doesn't deserve it, because I know he does. It's just that...if you're really keeping Bill for information, maybe you should stop Grunkle Stan. If he hits Bill too hard, he might just kill him. And even if he doesn't, I doubt Bill would tell you anything after this."

Ford's eyes went wide and he swore quietly under his breath before remembering the kids in front of him. He gave them a warning look.

"Don't tell your parents I said that," he said quickly before standing and running to the lab. Dipper and Mabel shared glances before jumping from their seats and running after him.

When they arrived in the lab just after Ford, they stood frozen, eyes wide and staring around them in horror.

…

"No!" Stan shouted, storming off in the direction of the lab. "I've just about had it with that stupid dream demon. I'm ending this once and for all."

 _I'm ending this._ Stan thought firmly, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the elevator to descend. _This family won't be safe until Bill isn't breathing._

As the doors to the lab opened, Stan hesitated for a brief moment. Was he doing the right thing? Yes.

Readjusting the brass knuckles on his hands, Stan stalked towards where he saw Bill pacing back and forth. Growling quietly, Stan stalked forward. Before he could enter the room, his failing hearing caught on to what Bill was muttering under his breath.

" _Sixty degrees that come in threes. Watches from within birch trees. Saw his own dimension burn. Misses home and can't return. Says he's happy. He's a liar. Blame the arson for the fire. If he wants to shirk the blame, He'll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime. A different form, a different time."_

Stan froze, frowning. What in the world was this insane monster muttering about. Stan's hesitation gave Bill enough time to notice the older man standing there and he grinned brightly.

"What brings you here, Fez?" Bill asked, tilting his head to the side, an insane grin spreading across his face. "Here to beat my face in?"

Stan looked back at his brass knuckles before looking back to Bill. "yes."

He moved faster than Bill thought and before the demon knew it, he was flying backwards from the force of Stan's fist. Groaning, Bill pulled himself back to his feet and spat blood out of his mouth, turning to face Stan.

"If it's a fight you want, Fez," he growled, arms going up in blue flames. "Then it's a fight you're going to get."

…

Bill groaned and curled in on his stomach as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Blood blurred his vision and he only managed to get to his knees before Stan's fist connected with Bill's cheek and the demon was on the ground again.

"What's the matter, Cipher?" Stan taunted. "Can't fight back?"

Bill chuckled quietly. "I can. Just...choosing not to. In case you haven't' noticed, I can't survive on my own."

Stan froze as he had a realization. "You're biding your time. Waiting until Ford trusts you again, just so you can tear him down again."

"Wow," Bill breathed sarcastically. "Maybe you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Stan narrowed his eyes, reaching down to grab Bill by the front of his shirt and haul him upwards so the their faces were just a few inches apart.

"What are you planning to do to my brother?"

Bill only grinned, voice taking on it's old grating quality. "Your brother's not as smart as you think, Fez. He fell for my tricks once and he'll do it again. I'm just waiting for the perfect time to strike. And you know what's best? Mabel trusts me. She thinks I'm her friend. Which is making this even easier."

Stan narrowed his eyes and tossed Bill to the ground. The demon's head bounced against the concrete and he lay still, eyes closed and breathing shallow in unconsciousness.

…

 **So yeah. Interesting.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Should I have more Bill backstory in the next chapter?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Thanks and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Stanley," Ford breathed, eyes locked on the unconscious demon who lay in a crumbled heap behind the other Pines twin. Ford's heart pounded in his chest and he felt a wave of cold fear wash over him. "What did you do?"

Stan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please. I gave him what he had coming for a long time. And it's a good thing I did too, because he revealed some very interesting information."

"Do you think I care?" Ford said, voice deadly calm despite fear raging through his body. "He is the only connection we have to Weirdmaggon two. Now that you've done that, I doubt he'll willingly give us any information without a deal, and even then I don't think he'll tell us the truth."

Stan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, poindexter. Do you really believe he was going to tell you-"

"Get out," Ford said, narrowing his eyes. "Get out and stay out, Stanley. Am I clear?"

Stan just barely prevented a look of hurt from spreading on his face. "Yeah sure. Whatever. Come on, poindexter, we both know you'll-"

"Out now," Ford said hotly, walking over to crouch next to Bill, placing his fingers against the demons pulse point. Stan rolled his eyes again but as soon as he turned his back on Ford, his face fell into something akin to depression.

Sighing quietly, Stan trudged to the elevator, not even casting Mabel and Dipper a glance. In fact, Dipper was sure Grunkle Stan hadn't even seen them. As soon as the elevator door closed, Mabel and Dipper walked over to where Ford was performing a sternum rub, attempting to rouse the demon. But Bill stayed stubbornly unconscious.

"He's out cold," Ford mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. "Stanley really did a number on him."

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel said quietly. "Do you think...since he's human, is it dangerous for him to be in the dreamscape?"

"Bill was a master of the mindscape when he was a demon and he still possesses enough of his power now," Ford said, straightening up and all but pushing Dipper and Mabel out of the lab. "Go make sure Stan isn't doing stupid. And try to stay upstairs for the rest of the night, okay?"

Mabel and Dipper shared glances before heading to the elevator and making their way back to the shack.

…

 _Ten year old William - "Bill" - Cipher glared at his father's back, just barely holding back the urge to roast the man alive. As soon as Mr. Cipher turned to look at his son, Bill shoved his nose back in the spellbook his father had ordered him to look for._

 _But he wasn't really paying attention to the words. He hated his father and it was honestly difficult to concentrate when all he wanted was to strangle the man to death._

 _Or - in relation to a new power he had discovered - show the man his worst nightmare._

" _Go to your room, William," Mr. Cipher ordered. "And don't come back down except to make me dinner. Am I clear?"_

 _Bill kept his gaze on his book but narrowed his eyes. Once he forced himself to calm down and relax, Bill gave his dad a short nod._

" _Of course, father," he grumbled. As he was halfway up the stairs, Mr. Cipher called after him._

" _I don't want you doing anything but reading that book. And_ no _powers. Or you'll be having an in depth conversation with my hand. Am I clear?"_

" _Yes, father," Bill responded, choking down sarcasm. He continued up the stairs and into his room. As soon as the door was closed, he chucked his book at the bed and sprinted over to where he had his notepad._

 _Shooting one last glance over his shoulder, Bill turned back to his paper and continued on what he had been calling "The Cipher Wheel". He enjoyed drawing and he didn't really know where the idea had come from. Still, he felt...connected to it in a way he couldn't explain._

 _He had even drawn small images of people around each shape, though he felt more connected to the one he called "Sixer" over the others._

 _They looked to be from the future and for all he knew, maybe they were. In fact, he had only seen them in his dreams. But who know. Maybe they were nothing more than an illusion. Still, they were the only "friends" Bill had._

 _Sixer was the one he had drawn a full image of and kept under his bed. If only because he felt like Sixer understood him. That Sixer was the same IQ level as he was._

 _Shaking his head, Bill bent over his paper and spent the rest of his free evening drawing the wheel. True, he should be reading the book, but he had long ago memorized everything in it._

 _He was a master of magic and the most professional liar - aside from his father - and he could manipulate people like no one's business._

" _William! Make my dinner!"_

 _Bill closed his eyes, moving away from his Cipher Wheel as his hands lit up in blue flame. Once he had calmed himself down, Bill turned and rushed down the stairs._

 _It was late in the night when Mr. Cipher snuck into his son's room. He had drugged Bill to ensure the boy remained unconscious. Once he was sure Bill was still asleep, Mr. Cipher crept over to Bill's desk and stared down at the wheel._

" _What is this?" Mr. Cipher growled, picking up the paper and crumpling it in his hands. He turned his angry gaze at his son, speaking in a his. "Witchcraft."_

 _He narrowed his eyes before a sudden idea came to mind. Smoothing the paper out, Mr. Cipher brought it to his room and quickly but professionally copied it into his own notebook._

" _I never wanted William," Mr. Cipher said to himself. "Even less so after he revealed his power. After his killed my beautiful wife. Now though...I know enough of magic that I can banish him forever! And with this wheel, he's just given me the final key I need."_

 _It took years to plan, but it was all ready by the time Bill turned fifteen._

" _Father?" Bill asked cautiously as the man guided his blindfolded son through the town in the dead of night. "Where are we going?"_

 _Mr. Cipher let a dark smile grace his face and he tightened his grip on his son. The boy was getting too powerful and he was far too smart for his own good._

" _No worries, William," he said. "It'll all be over soon."_

 _As soon as they entered the cave, Mr. Cipher removed the blindfold, allowing Bill to see the portal and the boy's own Cipher Wheel carved into the wall._

" _Father?" Bill said, fear in his voice as he turned around. "What's...what's going on?"_

" _You're a monster," Mr. Cipher said darkly, shoving his son and forcing the boy backwards towards the portal. "And you have to be destroyed."_

" _Father, please!" Bill shouted. His eyes went wide when Mr. Cipher pulled out a gun and aimed it at his son's face._

" _You have two choices, William," Mr. Cipher said darkly. "I either kill you now and make it look as if you practiced Black Magic - not that that would be a lie - or you can hope into that portal and pray to god that whatever is on the other side kills you quick."_

 _Bill opened his mouth to object, but threw his hands up in surrender when Mr. Cipher removed the safety on the weapon._

" _Okay!" Bill shouted, walking backwards towards the portal. "Okay. I'll...I'll go but...can I just say one last thing?"_

 _Mr. Cipher rolled his eyes but he figured that as long as he never saw the boy again, it was good enough to let Bill have some final words._

" _What?" Mr. Cipher spat. He had expected Bill to grovel at his feet but the boy's face took on a dark look._

" _I hope you burn," Bill growled. "And I swear, I'll come back and make sure that_ I _am the one who burns you."_

 _With that, Bill turned and bolted through the portal, swearing vengeance on his father._

 _As soon as the boy was out of sight, Mr. Cipher closed down the portal before uncapping a bottle of Bill's blood and spilling it all along the triangle in the center of the Cipher._

 _He muttered a few ancient words, fighting back a shiver at the cool wind that blew through. Turning his dark gaze to the portal, he spoke._

" _Anyone owns you now. They draw this and say these words and you belong to them. You are bound to it by the sacred laws of Axolotl."_

 _Once he was sure the spell was complete, Mr. Cipher turned away. It spent years tearing down the portal so that all that remained was the cipher wheel, carved into the wall, never to be discovered again._

 _Until Stanford Pines came along._

…

 **I know that was short, but I kinda wanted to have an entire chapter dedicated to this part of Bill's life. I'll definitely have him reveal a few things to Ford next chapter.**

 **But again, sorry it's short**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **Also, these are the links to the photos of the portal and cipher wheel since I recognize that fanfiction doesn't permit photos.**

 **Cipher wheel:** **. /gravityfalls/images/f/fe/Opening_Bill_Cipher_ /revision/latest?cb=20140720073455**

 **Portal:** **42e4/i/2016/234/f/7/universe_portal_by_**

 **Once again, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Bill peeled his eyes open and felt the sudden urge to punch Stan Pines in the face. When he saw the man leaning over him, he didn't even think through the fact that Stan and Ford had the same face before slamming his fist into the older man's jaw.

"Payback hurts, doesn't it?" Bill asked darkly, chuckling and rolling onto his side as he watched the man stumble away, clutching his face. When he caught sight of what the human was wearing, Bill winced though he couldn't help but let laughter bubble up with his words. "Whoops. Sorry Fordsy. But hey, can you pass that message along to your look alike?"

Ford slowly pulled himself up from where he'd dropped to one knee, massaging his jaw as he walked over to the demon who was lying on his side.

"Do you still find pain funny, Bill?" he asked quietly. Bill shrugged, though Ford noticed the unhidden fear in the demon's bright blue eyes.

Bill swallowed thickly before speaking in a quiet voice while pushing himself into a seated position.

"What answer do I have to give to avoid your fist?"

Ford sighed, gently taking Bill's upper arm and helping the demon to stand before leading the new human over to sit on the desk chair.

"I won't hit you, Bill," Ford began. "I only hope that my brother's more violent ways won't deter you from telling me what I want to know."

Bill narrowed his eyes marginally. "What did he tell you? About what I said before and while he was beating me?"

"He never said you said anything," Ford answered, frowning. "Did you?"

Bill shrugged, wincing. "No. Just wondered if he was lying to you."

"The only one in this house who's lied to me is you."

Bill nodded. "I won't argue with that, IQ."

Ford sighed at the nickname but let it pass as he looked the demon over. Once he was sure nothing was broken - just bruised - he pulled up a nearby chair and took a seat in front of Bill.

"Tell me everything about Weirdmaggeddon two."

Bill raised an eyebrow. He felt utterly drained and starving - he couldn't remember the last time he ate anything - and he really didn't feel up to an interrogation. Still, what did he have left to lose?

His sanity? Please. That had been gone for centuries.

Sighing, he plastered on a smirk though it was all for show. "And what do I get in return?"

"Cipher," Ford said in a warning tone. Bill didn't even bother to sigh in defeat because he honestly hadn't expected anything different.

"There's not much to tell," he confessed. "Weirdmaggeddon part two is just that. Part two of my part one. The only difference is who's leading it and their sense of humor. And let me tell you-"

"You have no sense of humor."

Bill shrugged. "True, but this is different. Anyway, the new person leading this? They want me dead. Or as their eternal slave. It depends on who's leading it. And chances are they'll kill every single member of the Pines family."

"The shack is still Bill-proofed from the first Weirdmaggeddon," Ford declared. "We'll be safe-"

Bill's blank stare cut the scientist off. "What?"

"You said it yourself," the ex-dream demon answered. "It's 'Bill proof'. But it's not 'Pyronica proof' or '8 Ball proof'. Face it, Sixer. The wards that kept me out aren't going to keep the others out. But I remember a few spells from when I was younger. I understand and respect that you don't trust me but let me help."

"Just gives me the spells and I can cast them," Ford said, voice leaving no room for debate. Not that that stopped Bill from trying. The demon groaned loudly as he stood as well, lightly touching the bridge of his nose and wincing at the pain.

"It won't work if you do it, Stanford," Bill said quietly. "It has to be done by a natural magic user. Someone born with magic. And as far as I can tell, I'm the only one nearby with that power. I'm your only option. Or…"

"Or what?"

Bill dropped back to the chair as exhaustion won out. "Or, you know. You could let the other demons take over and kill everyone you know and love."

Ford stared down at Bill before sighing, body deflating. "Fine. Let's get upstairs so you can eat something. Then we'll go about putting up the wards."

Bill nodded and followed Ford upstairs.

…

Bill thought he hadn't been lying about being the only natural born magic user nearby. But he could feel it in his blood. Someone else was born with magic but didn't know it. Someone nearby. But who?

The dream demon groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was currently locked in Ford's old room while the human gathered everything Bill needed to perform the spell.

Bill tapped his bottom lip before lying back on Ford's bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. He was utterly exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Ford's not coming back soon," he grumbled. "Sleep won't hurt me."

At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

…

 _As soon as he opened his eyes and looked at the black and white world around him, Bill knew he was in the dreamscape of the magic wielder._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Frowning, Bill turned, eyes going wide. "I should have known. It all makes sense! Of course it's you!"_

…

It was half after two in the morning when Bill finally performed the last spell, protecting the Mystery Shack from his old friends. He was all but dragging his feet after Ford and was nearly falling asleep while standing. His small nap in Ford's room hadn't helped, thanks to his visit into the dreamscape of the natural born magic user.

Honestly, how could he not see that before? It all made so much sense!

"Where did you learn those spells?" Ford asked as he wrote them down in his journal despite Bill's insistence that it was useless if you didn't have a drop of magic in your body.

Bill shrugged. He debated with not telling Ford about his past, but he really had nothing left anyway.

"After I mistakenly killed my mother, my father began forcing me to learn magic so as to prevent an innocent from ever dying at my hands again. I was a fast learner and these were some of the spells I picked up."

"You killed your mother?" Ford asked, turning around to stare at the demon.

Bill fought back a yawn. "I did say it was an accident. I was eight, I didn't know any better. I was scared, okay? Father wasn't the nicest person to be around."

Ford frowned, taking a smaller step towards the demon.

"Did your father abuse you?" Ford asked.

Bill chuckled weakly, fighting to think of a change of subject. "What? What gives you that impression, Sixer? Nah, father was cool-" Bill almost choked on the lie. "I prefered mother though."

Ford still seemed unsure but he took a step away. "Right," he said quickly. "Well, those spells should work assuming you're telling me the truth. Let's head back to the lab."

" _Father, please," eleven year old Bill begged, tugging at the older male's hand. "Please, I don't want to go back to the basement!"_

" _You realize," Mr. Cipher growled, turning on his son. "That I could just leave you outside for the wolves?"_

" _Father," Bill continued to plead. "I'm Afraid."_

 _Mr. Cipher froze before backhanding his son across the face. "Then deal with it. In the face of something that scares you, you choke back fear. You deal with it! Am I clear? I didn't raise a coward."_

 _Bill spoke before he could stop himself. "You didn't raise me at all!"_

 _He woke up chained in the basement with a bloody nose, migraine, and concussion._

Bill shuddered, rubbing his hands over his arms as he followed Ford back to the lab. Now that his mind had made that comparison between the basement of his childhood home and Ford's lab, Bill couldn't see the lab as anything else.

And that scared him.

And Bill Cipher didn't like being scared. Being scared meant anyone could take advantage of you. They could hurt you and manipulate you.

And Bill had sworn that he would never let anyone manipulate him ever again.

…

 **SO hope you like the ending! I liked it!**

 **Anyway, sorry it's short but I'm tired and I think my college roommate is ill, so I'm going to shut the lights off and be quiet soon.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 _Bill was twelve when he thought everything was getting better. His father was spending more time with him, actually seeking him out to help him build...something._

 _His father claimed it was a portal to another world. Bill didn't want to believe that another world - another world - existed, but considering he had been born with magic. With the ability to form blue fire in his hands and decimate a whole town - should he choose to do that - Bill figured he had every right to believe in another world._

 _Bill stared down at his hands as he tried to stay awake. He glanced back to his father who was looking over the upside down triangle portal with his back to Bill. Once he was sure the man wouldn't be turning back around, Bill looked to his open palm and allowed a very small, blue, warm flame to appear._

" _Father," Bill said slowly as a thought came to mind. He slowly turned around to face the older man. "What is this...why are you making this-"_

"' _We' William," Mr. Cipher heartlessly responded. "We are making this. You're helping."_

 _Bill sighed and looked back to the calculations on his desk. "Yeah, but...why?"_

 _Mr. Cipher narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to face the younger Cipher male._

" _Are you questioning me?" he demanded, advancing on his son. While he hated that Bill was such a coward, he was pleased that it helped him intimidate and manipulate his son into doing whatever he wanted._

 _Bill shook his head quickly, balling his hands into fists and extinguishing his fire before his father could see it._

" _No sir," Bill said quietly, knowing better than to look his father in the eye._

" _You'll rue that day, Richard Cipher," Bill growled. He was curled in on himself in some icy dimension who knew how far away from his own. "You'll rue the day you tossed me aside like I was nothing. Mother's death was a mistake. But yours? I'll ensure you suffer before I finally end your pathetic life once and for all."_

…

Bill was in a mood. He glared at everyone whenever they spoke to him or came a little too close.

Everyone except the natural born magic "user" noticed this, though said "user" knew better than to say anything about it. After all, so long as Bill was treating them with some form of kindness, they weren't going to argue.

"Hey Bill?" Mabel said brightly, oblivious to his rage. "Is 'Bill' short for William?"

"Call me that again and I'll snap your neck," Bill snarled. It was the first time he had directly and verbally threatened a member of the Pines family.

Everyone put their silverware down and simply sat and stared at the ex-dream demon whose eyes had reverted to the sickening yellow color.

"You touch her and not even Ford can stop me from beating your face in," Stan snarled, pulling out his brass knuckles and brandishing his hand across the table. "And you're already seriously injured. Meaning you can't take another hit."

"Stanley," Ford said warningly.

"What?!" Stan demanded, slamming his fists down on the table and angrily gesturing at Bill whose hands were engulfed in blue flame. "You're taking _his_ side now!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Bill shouted, standing and launching himself at Stan. His blue flaming hands nearly wrapped around Stan's throat. But Ford moved faster, grabbing Bill's ankle and yanking the demon back, sending him flying into the wall where he slid to the ground, hand pressed to his ribs, hissing.

"Bill, enough," Ford said darkly. "You do not harm a member of this-"

Bill's insane laughter cut the scientist off. "Do you _really_ think that will stop me? It'll take some form of _magic_ to make me do anything! And you don't have a pinch of magic in your blood!"

Ford narrowed his eyes before reaching down and grabbing Bill's upper arm in a vice like grip, forcing the demon up and down to the lab. As soon as the vending machine shut behind them, Bill allowed fear to shine in his eyes as he tried to fight against Ford.

"Let go!" Bill hissed, not caring how scared or young his voice sounded. "You're hurting me!"

"You threatened my family," Ford said darkly, not looking back at Bill. "You're lucky I don't banish you to the prison dimension for the rest of your life."

Bill narrowed his eyes, fighting to calm himself down long enough to think.

"Fordsy, come on," he said, begging slightly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep you down here until I can find a way to put a spell on you so you're bound to not hurt any member of the Pines-"

Bill didn't like the idea of being under someone's control and he spoke without thinking, panic making him move.

" _Mokarran suh hakon_!"

Ford's enter body went tense before his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed forward, unconscious. Bill winced when he heard the man's head connect with the concrete. Taking harsh breaths and just barely keeping himself from panicking, Bill backed away from Ford before turning and running.

Weirdmaggeddon two be screwed. Bill wanted out of Gravity Falls forever. Granted, he more than likely wouldn't survive long, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get away from Ford.

After making sure no one was in the gift shop, Bill snuck over towards the door. With one last look around, he ran.

He didn't stop until he was far, far away. Only then did he utter the spell to reverse the other.

" _Jistrathar akula pilif."_

…

" _Mokarran suh hakon_!"

Ford went tense at the spell and had only a moment to think before his eyes rolled up into his head.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he painfully regained consciousness, head spinning and pounding. He groaned and pushed himself upwards, looking around to try and spot Bill.

"Of course," Ford growled, shaking his head and quickly moving towards the elevator. "The first chance he gets, he runs. Still. I've never heard that spell before, not to mention the fact that...he sounded scared."

Ford sighed, pushing his glasses up to rub his hands over his eyes as he made his way into the shack to see if anyone else had seen the demon sprint off.

"Hey Great Uncle Ford," Dipper said, walking over to Ford. "Are you alright? There's a big red mark on your face."

Ford sighed and rubbed his temple, wincing at the slight pain. "Have you seen Bill?"

"I saw Bill!" Mabel said cheerfully as she walked into the room. "I mean, it was the other night, but-"

"The other night?" Ford asked, frowning before realization came over his face. "In the dreamscape. Did he say anything to you?"

Mabel frowned before shrugging. "I don't know. Something about 'it all makes sense now'. He was acting really weird."

"Well, Mabel, it's Bill," Dipper said, chuckling. "What did you expect anyway?"

"Mabel, Dipper," Ford said firmly. "It's important. I need to know where he went."

"I told you that demon wasn't good for anything," Stan said darkly as he stalked into the room with a crossbow by his side. "First chance he gets, he runs."

Ford sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he sighed and patted his hip to make sure he still had his ray gun.

"Well then, come on Stanley," he sighed, removing his glasses and pressing the heel of his hand into his eye. "Let's go find him."

"Let's go Dipper!" Mabel all but shrieked, sprinting out of the shack before Stan or Ford could say no. Ford shot a glare over at Stan who just shrugged.

"They're kids, Sixer," he said, patting Ford on the back and chuckled. "Come on. Let's go before they get taken by Gnomes or something. Again."

Ford frowned, putting his glasses back on and following Stan out of the shack. "Again?" he questioned. "Stan, are you honestly not capable of protecting two children?"

…

"What are you, crazy, Cipher?" Bill demanded as he walked through the forest, staying in the trees rather than walking where it would be easier to see him. "You ran. Sixer is going to- well, Sixer won't kill you. Fez on the other hand-"

" _I need a name for him," an eight year old Bill mumbled, turning away from the picture of the man he had drawn. The man he had seen in his dreams. His bright blue eyes moved around the room before falling on the six handed shape on his cipher wheel. He snapped his fingers, grinning and turning back to the picture, quickly scrawling the name in the corner._

 _Sixer._

" _I don't get why I can see him but not his name," Bill muttered, before shrugging. "Doesn't matter I guess. He...he listens to me at least. I mean, he doesn't talk or listen…"_

 _Bill sighed, putting his pencil down before blowing out the candle he used to light his room in the night._

" _He's not any better than father," Bill mumbled. "He's probably not even real."_

Bill shook the memory away. "I haven't thought of that in years. Why now?"

Groaning, Bill dropped down to sit on the tree branch he was precariously balanced on. He smirked to himself, mood doing a complete one eighty.

"Wonder when Sixer will be getting around. Guess I could practice some magic until then."

…

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel groaned from where she was perched on Stan's shoulders. She groaned and flopped over on his head. "I'm bored!"

"Then maybe you should have stayed at the shack, stupid," Dipper said in a joking manner. Mabel stuck out her tongue before grinning brightly at her laughing brother.

Setting Mabel down so she could walk with Dipper, Stan looked over at Ford who was nose deep in a new journal, muttering to himself.

"So Sixer," Stan began. "What happened that Cipher felt the need to sprint?"

Ford sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. I think...he told me I was hurting him. I think it was an accident."

Stan scoffed. "Yeah, of course that's what you think. Face it, Stanford. No matter how much you try to deny it and no matter how many times he betrays you, you'll never stop trusting him."

Ford looked away. "I know. It's just...he made me feel special, you know? When I first met him, he flattered me. He made me feel worth something. He knew me inside and out-"

"Because you let him in your head," Stan pointed out. "He was using and manipulating you, poindexter, and that's all he'll ever do."

Ford rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. It's why I wrote 'trust no one' in the journals. As a reminder."

Stan frowned before placing a hand on Ford's shoulder. "Listen, Stanford. I get it, okay? Trusting someone just for them to turn around and stab you in the back. I know from experience what that feels like. That even when they betray you, you still trust them."

Ford frowned, Bill temporarily taken off his mind. "Who betrayed you?"

Stan sighed and moved to walk ahead of Ford as he called over his shoulder, "He just asked the question."

The realization hit Ford like a ton of bricks and for the first time in thirty years, he felt the most sickening sense of guilt.

…..

 **So. hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make it a little longer but I didn't want it to be really, really long, so that's why I stopped where I did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

They only found Bill because Mabel looked up.

Of course, rather than tell Ford or Stan where he was, Mabel shimmied up the tree to sit on the branch behind the dream demon.

"Hiayo!" she shrieked, knowing it would be enough to near startle Bill. Unfortunately, she startled him a little more than she'd intended, because he gasped and tipped backwards, falling towards the ground some ten feet down.

"Mabel?" Ford frowned when he heard his niece, looking up just in time for Bill to fall on top of him, sending the two of them to the ground.

"Ugh," Bill groaned, rolling off of Ford and crawling a few feet away. "I think the ground would have been softer, Sixer."

Bill saw a pair of shoes stop in front of him and he followed it upwards to find himself looking up the length of a crossbow at a very angry Stanley Pines.

"Don't move," Stan ordered. "Or I shoot."

"Come on, Fez," Bill drawled, though he remained frighteningly still. "I'm not the bright burst of sparkles that sent me down on your brother."

Mabel snorted as she walked over to stand next to Stan, Dipper on his grunkle's other side, glaring down at Bill with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought it was funny," Mabel said, grinning before looking up at Ford when he came to stand beside her. "Sorry Grunkle Ford."

"Stanley, put the bow down," Ford ordered. "You already beat him near to death. You don't need to finish the job."

Stan narrowed his eyes, tightening his finger on the trigger. "He'd be out of our hair for good if I did that."

"And Gravity Falls would be crumble," Bill pointed out. "As soon as I'm dead, I can't protect you."

"P-protect us?!" Dipper stammered, moving to step forward, though Stan moved so that the boy was cut off. "When have you _ever_ protected us!? All you've ever done is lie to us, manipulate us, and use us, over and over again."

Bill shrugged, wincing when his muscles pulled. They still hurt from when he'd slammed onto the concrete floor of the lab after Stan's beating.

"If you stop talking," Bill said in a deathly calm voice, lifting his legs at the knees and crossing his ankles. "I could tell you."

Stan narrowed his eyes but Ford placed a warning hand on his shoulder. "Let's just let him explain, Stanley. Then we can see if you still want to kill him."

Bill rolled his eyes but failed to suppress the shudder of fear that went through his body at the far too similar words.

" _Let's just let him explain, dear," Mrs. Cipher begged her husband. "Then...we can see if you still want to...to kill him."_

Bill shook himself out of the memory and smirked, tapping his right temple. "I used a spell awhile back. All of your minds belong to me. Meaning so long as I live, no one else can possess you or get inside your head. Only me. If I die, the spell dies with me and all the other monsters can get in your head, Stanford, and find out the code to breaking the barrier around Gravity Falls. So really, I'm the only thing protecting this town."

No one moved after Bill's revelation and the demon assumed it was because none of them had expected him to give such an honest answer.

Assuming they thought he was telling the truth.

"That seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to own our minds," Stan finally said, breaking the silence.

Bill chuckled. "I didn't want people taking what belonged to me so I ensured to use Life Magic. It's a type of magic that binds my life to your mind. Or whatever object I so choose to own. So long as I live, I am the only one who can touch your mind. The minute I kick the bucket - as you humans so eloquently call it - your minds are fair game. Namely yours, Stanford. There's a price on your head that's just as high as the one on mine."

The clearing became silent again until Mabel tugged on Stan's sleeve. "I think he's telling the truth."

"Thank you, Shooting Star," Bill said sincerely. "I can't remember the last time someone said that to me."

Stan scoffed but finally pulled his crossbow away, permitting Bill to stand and dust himself off.

"Look, you pointy little dream demon-"

"Pointy?" Bill cut in, frowning. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Both!" Mabel said cheerfully. Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes. He made to cross his arms over his chest but winced when something in his wrist stung.

"Well look at that," he muttered, looking at the fractured limb in fascination. "It's broken."

"It's not broken," Stan scoffed. "Just fractured. Probably injured it when you fell."

Ford decided it was time to step in, because he placed his hand on Bill's forearm, gently running his fingers up to the demon's wrist to gently hold Bill's hand in his.

"We need to get back to the shack," he declared. "Brace your wrist and get you some rest. You're still recovering from the beating Stan gave you."

"I won't say he didn't deserve it," Stan scoffed as the group of five made their way back to the Mystery Shack.

Bill rolled his eyes but inside he agreed. Stanley was right. He _had_ deserved that beating. How many times had he given others - immortal or not - the same treatment?

It was self-defense - he decided - at first, anyway. Until he became drunk and corrupt with the power. Until the only way to keep himself somewhat sane - using the term loosely - was to assert his power by torturing and killing others.

Stanford Pines had once been his favorite little play thing.

Now that he had discovered the member of the Pines family born with magic, Bill had a new agenda.

..

As they walked back to the Mystery Shack, Ford decided to engage Dipper in conversation while Bill spoke in hushed tones with Mabel.

The two fit together in a weird sort of friendship. They seemed almost drawn to each other. Ford made a mental note to keep an eye on them and assure they were never alone together.

"You don't trust Bill, do you Dipper?"

Dipper scoffed. "Of course not, Great Uncle Ford. I'm almost certain he's hiding something. And after his attempt to run away today, I have a feeling we won't like whatever he's planning."

"I'm hesitant to agree with you," Ford mused. "After all, if he just had a plan to kill us all off in the end, why would he go through the trouble of using Life Magic?"

Dipper shrugged before frowning. "Great Uncle Ford, what exactly _is_ Life Magic?"

Ford sighed and shook his head. "I'm a little hazy on the facts myself, Dipper. Bill explained it but I don't know how much we can trust his word. But I believe immortal beings use it to protect something they see as theirs. They bind it to their life so that no one else can touch it."

"Like our minds," Dipper said, nodding. "But why would he do that?"

"Honestly Dipper, I don't know," Ford answered, sounding far more exhausted than he ever had in the time Dipper had known him. "But I intend to find out."

…

"So!" Mabel said cheerfully, skipping alongside Bill, not at all put off by Stan with a crossbow behind her. "Why did you run?"

Bill sighed and decided why shouldn't he tell the truth? After all, it might be fun to trust Mabel and tell her the truth while still lying to Ford's face. Or better yet, tell her something that sounded truthful enough that she'd believe it. It was honestly too hard to lie directly to Ford, so Bill figured he could indirectly lie to the man.

Easy.

Smirking to himself, Bill looked down at the far too happy thirteen year old. "Well Shooting Star, the truth is that sometimes creatures from my dimension become... _corrupt_ by their power for lack of a better time. See, my magic has a mind of its own. It viewed Sixer has the enemy-"

"That's a load of bull-"

"Stanley," Ford warned from the front of the group while still maintaining conversation with DIpper.

"-crap," Stan finished, glaring at the back of Ford's head before turning to Bill. "She's thirteen, Cipher, but she's not an idiot. She can tell when you're lying."

"Am I not allowed to be honest once in awhile?" Bill asked, feigning hurt. He placed his hand over his heart, wincing and holding his wrist to his chest when he was reminded of his injury.

Stan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You're allowed to, but you never are."

Bill only shrugged, looking forward again. "Fair point, I suppose. You know, you're smarter than I gave you credit for, Fez."

"Gee, thanks," Stan drawled, voice dripping sarcasm.

Bill's next word sent a chill down the back of every member of the Pines family. "Maybe I should have tricked you into doing what I wanted instead of Fordsy."

No one said another word the rest of the way to the shack and Mabel shied away to walk a little closer to Stan. Said man tightened his grip on his crossbow and refused to take his eyes off of the demon in front of him.

…

 **Sorry if it was too short.**

 **I really am really really sorry.**

 **AnywAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I think I'll have Bill tell the person born with Magic of their ability the next chapter.**

 **Who knows!**

 **Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Bill was quietly obedient through dinner and didn't put up a fuss when he was locked in Ford's old bedroom.

"I'd rather not have you in the lab tonight," he pointed out. "This is the safest place. Stan is just down the hall, should you try and escape. Having said that, don't. The door is _locked_ and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Maybe I'm claustrophobic, Sixer," Bill said, leaning against the doorframe and preventing Ford from closing the door. "Have you ever thought of-"

"You're not claustrophobic, Bill," Ford said in a tone that implied the end of the discussion. "Goodnight."

Bill rolled his eyes but backed off, permitting Ford to close and lock the door. As soon as the demon heard the latch click, the memories came flooding back.

…

" _You always side with father," seven year old Bill said as he turned away from his mother, looking back to his desk. Mrs. Cipher sighed and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder._

" _I know it seems like that, sweetheart, but-"_

" _You're afraid of me," Bill said in a dark voice, startling Mrs. Cipher into taking a few steps back. Her son rarely lost his temper with her - he_ never _lost his temper. One of the reasons she loved him so much was because he was able to keep a cool mind throughout any situation._

" _Bill," Mrs. Cipher said quietly. "What makes you think-"_

" _I know what you think!" Bill shouted, spinning around to glare at his mother. "I know your thoughts! Or have you forgotten that I can do that?! You're_ afraid _of me! Both of you are! That's why you keep me locked in my room!_ That's _why you side with father!"_

 _Mrs. Cipher sighed and walked over to kneel in front of her son who was perched on the edge of his desk chair._

" _Bill," she said quietly. "I'm not afraid of you. Of your powers? Yes. Of your father? Yes. Of you? Never. I have never been afraid of you."_

 _Bill stared at her for a long time. "Liar," he snarled, advancing on her as blue flame rippled up his arms, eyes flashing to an odd red color. "You're lying. You and father always lie to me! I don't understand, I thought, I…"_

 _Mrs. Cipher backed away, trying to think of something - anything - to placate her enraged son._

" _Bill," she whispered. "Sweetie. Just...take a breath. Please, okay?"_

" _Why should I do anything you want me to do?" Bill said darkly. "Why should I listen to you ever again?"_

…

 _Bill's breathing came in sharp, ragged gasps as he sat on the corner of his bed, tears blurring his eyes._

 _He'd killed her. He'd killed his mother._

And I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

 _His trembling got worse when he heard the voice that was his and yet wasn't. He closed his eyes tightly, back still stinging from where his father had mercilessly beat him after discovering what Bill had done._

" _What have I done?" Bill whispered, the hysteria in his voice changing his tone to what it would be in the future. "Oh god, what have I done!"_

 _He let out a sob, reaching up and tangling his hands in his hair as he began to hyperventilate._

…

" _It's a deal!" the man with six fingers said as he reached forward and shook Bill's hand, smiling. "From now until the end of time."_

…

 _Fourteen year old Bill sat up with a loud gasp, staring around his dark room in horror. He'd had weird dreams of Sixer before, but this one was different. What deal was the man making and why was he making it with Bill?_

 _Shaking his head, the fourteen year old gazed down at the picture of Sixer that he had been drawing from a dream before accidentally falling asleep._

 _He glanced back at his locked bedroom door before sighing quietly and looked to the picture._

" _You can't be real," he whispered. "And yet...maybe you are. Maybe these dreams...are something of the future. But then...why are you making a deal with me? Don't you know…"_

 _Bill groaned and forced his stiff muscles out of the chair to move over and flop down on his bed. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at the pictures of the ones he had so named "Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Fez, and Sixer."_

" _Why can I see you but not your names?" Bill mused, rolling onto his side and gazing over to the other side of his room where he had carved his Cipher Wheel into the wall._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes. "Might as well try and get some sleep before father comes and wakes me to assist him in making that portal. I've studied the designs - memorized them even - and I still can't figure out where it leads to. But at least, if father's fails, I can make it again from scratch. Or...have Sixer make it for me. Assuming he's real that is."_

…

 **1:15AM**

"What do you need, Stanley, I'm very busy," Ford said without turning around when he heard the elevator open. No one answered and the scientist froze before slowly turning to find Dipper standing there, utter fear in his eyes.

"Dipper?" Ford questioned, pushing away from his desk and removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Are you alright? What seems to be troubling you?"

Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but Stan entered the lab a moment later, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper drew in a shaky breath before answering.

"Mabel's missing."

"What?" Ford asked, eyes going wide as he forced exhaustion to the back of his mind. "Are you sure she didn't just-"

"Cipher's missing as well," Stan cut in.

Ford swore under his breath before casting Dipper an apologetic look. He quickly got to his feet, cracking his back and groaning before quickly moving over to Dipper and Stan.

"Do you think they went together?" he demanded as the three of them road up in the elevator together.

"But why would Mabel do that?" Dipper asked. "She knows better than to trust him."

"Bill's a sneak," Stan responded. "He tricked her. Plain and simple."

 _This is all my fault._ Ford thought to himself. _I should have just kept him in the lab with me. I...I trusted him and look where that got me!_

...

 **12:35AM**

It was half past midnight when Mabel heard a quiet knock on the attic door. Making sure Dipper was still asleep, she crawled out of bed and quietly opened the door to find-

"Bill?" Mabel questioned quietly. "What are you-"

"Do you trust me?" Bill demanded, a sense of urgency in his voice. Mabel seemed surprised before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, but why-"

"Get your shoes on and follow me. And...maybe grab the sweater you made me? It's cold."

…

"Bill, where are we going?" Mabel asked after the two of them had been walking through the woods for thirty minutes. Even though she said she trusted him, Mabel wasn't very comfortable being far away from the shack this deep in the woods so late at night.

"A member of the Pines family is born with magic in their veins," Bill declared, stopping in the clearing in front of his statue and turning to face Mabel. "Which means, if they focus, they can do magic."

"Really?!" Mabel said enthusiastically. "Who is it?!"

Bill gave her a calculating look. "Why do you think I kept you locked away in that prison bubble?"

…

 **Hope you enjoyed! I thought it would be good to shed some light on Bill's past**

 **(that I didn't know what else to center this chapter on)**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Mabel!" Dipper called as he, Stan, and Ford wandered through the woods around the shack, in search of Mabel and the once all powerful demon they believed had taken her. Their main priority was to find Mabel. If they found Bill along the way then great. If not, then he could wait. Mabel was much more important.

"Mabel!?" Dipper called again, slight panic in his voice. He dropped his hands from where he'd been using them as a megaphone and looked up at Stan. "Grunkle Stan, what if we don't find her? What if Bill did something to her?"

Stan sighed before cracking his knuckles. "Then I'll make sure he never breaths-"

"Stanley, enough," Ford said hotly, though it was weak. "Threatening Bill won't help us find Mabel. Having said that, he's even less likely to reveal where she is if we find him first and you threaten-"

"I saw something!" Dipper cut in, pointing towards the right in the direction of a large open clearing. Ford frowned, rotating in a small circle as he tried to get his bearings.

"That's in the direction of Bill's statue," he said as the three of them made their way over. "If Bill's taken Mabel anywhere, that's where he is. Be cautious."

The three shared glances before slowly moving forward. They pushed the bushes aside and looked into the clearing, just in time to watch Bill - hand glowing with blue flame - reaching out to shake hands with Mabel.

"Don't move!" Ford shouted, pulling out his ray gun and aiming it at Bill as the two other Pines stepped out of the bushes. Bill's eyes turned red and a flash of rage went over his face as he took a small step away from Mabel.

"Of course," he drawled, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to force himself to relax. "Of course you get in the way."

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" Dipper demanded. He made to step forward but Ford's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Are you seriously making another deal with him?!"

"No, Dipper," Mabel said, slight excitement in her voice. "He was teaching me magic!"

"You were what?!" Stan roared, running at Bill and slamming the demon into a nearby tree. Bill choked on a whimper and blinked away the image of his father as he forcefully shoved Stan away.

"If you'd stop shoving me around, please remember that my wrist is fractured, I could explain."

"What's there to explain?" Ford asked, fighting to keep his voice calm. "You were making a deal with her-"

"She has magic, Stanford," Bill said quietly, voice deadly even. "She is naturally born with magic. Yeah, Pinetree has a little bit but not enough to be worth my time."

"Hey!"

"But Shooting Star? Why do you think her prison bubble worked so well? With no magic in her, it would have been a living hell. But her magic took control and created something that kept her sane."

"Her magic is hardly existent, Bill," Ford said hotly. "Enough to the point that you're wasting everyone's time by-"

"You don't get it, do you Sixer?" Bill demanded, gesturing to Mabel who was standing with Dipper just behind Stan. "Yeah, her magic is low level, but guess what IQ? So was mine when I first started! And look how far I've gotten! She needs me because like it or not, her powers will just get stronger. and without anyone to help her, she'll end up just like me. I can promise you that."

"We're not going to abandon her like your family did," Ford said, trying to keep his voice calm. he honestly had no idea whether or not Bill's family had abandoned him, but he figured it was worth a shot to guess. Bill narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that matters? You can't help her. none of you have magic. With no one to train her in limitation, she could accidentally lash out and kill Pine Tree. and when you murder someone you love? That's when it all goes downhill. that's when she starts on the same path I took. And I don't want to be waiting at the end for her."

"What sent you down this path anyway?" Ford asked. "What made you so-"

"My father," Bill said hotly. It was more anger than anything else that blinded him to the fact that he was revealing something about himself that he'd had every intention to take to his grave. "Trust me, after being abused for fifteen years and then banished to another dimension? That messes with your head."

"Your father abused you?" Mabel asked. She wanted to move forward but she knew Stan and Dipper wouldn't let her. "That's awful."

Bill scoffed. "What's awful is getting angry and hurting the only person who cares about you."

Stan and Ford froze before glancing back at each other with sad and guilty expressions. Bill ignored them and went on.

"The only time my father ever so any interest in me was during the few years he needed me to help him complete the portal. The same one you built me, Sixer. I thought he cared about me those years, until he held a gun to my head and gave me a choice. He would shoot me in the face or I could flee to another dimension."

"And you fled," Mabel guessed.

Bill scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, wincing when he bent his fractured wrist the wrong way.

"Oh, rest assured, I came back," he said hotly. "And I burned it to the ground. My father was long since dead, but my rage for him had only grown in all those years."

Mabel and Dipper shivered, but Mabel gently pushed Dipper aside and stepped towards Bill, ignoring her brother and her Grunkle's shouted warnings.

"What if...we practiced magic in the lab?" she offered. "So Grunkle Ford can watch us? I know he doesn't trust you, but I don't want to accidently kill Dipper. And...and I don't want to turn out like you."

Bill scoffed. "With the proper training, you won't. But if you _do..._ I'll be waiting for you for when you reach my level. Whether I want to be there or not."

"I won't turn out like you, Bill," Mabel said firmly, though there was a hint of doubt in her tone.

Bill sighed. "Like it or not, but without training you'll turn out exactly like me. One way or another."

The clearing was quiet for a long time until Stan clapped his hands together. "Whelp. Glad that's over with. I'm going to bed."

Bill rolled his eyes but watched in silence as Mabel and Dipper followed after Stan. As soon as the Pines were gone, Bill turned to Ford who was still standing near him.

"I don't appreciate you lying to Mabel about what will happen if she doesn't have someone to train her with her powers."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I was lying?"

"You're Bill Cipher," Ford explained. "You couldn't tell the truth if it kept you alive. You make deals with everyone and anyone, no matter the age."

A look of hurt flashed over Bill's face and Ford felt a flash of guilt go through his body.

"I'm not lying," Bill said firmly. "About my parents or about Mabel. Trust me, Fordsy. SHe's like me. Her destruction is just a little more...on the pink and sparkly side. Having said that we're both creative. But without proper training, her creative skills will turn into something a thousand times more destructive."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes I do, Sixer," Bill said calmly. "So you have a choice. You can either deny that she has power and wait until she kills you, Stanley, or Pinetree. In which case, I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so'. Or, you can let me teach her in the lab to prevent history from repeating itself. It's your choice, Stanford Pines. Just make sure you make the right one."

…

 **I'm sorry it's short, but HOLY CRAP I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO BEFORE MY MEETING WITH THE DISABILITIES COORDINATOR AND CLASS AT TWO!**

 **I'll try and write another chapter later. Maybe**

 **ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Just focus," Ford overheard Bill telling Mabel a few weeks later. "Concentrate."

Mabel groaned loudly and Ford had to fight the urge to look up through the plexiglass. While Bill had agreed to teaching Mabel in the lab, he hadn't wanted Ford in the room while he was doing so. The demon was fine with Ford being nearby, just not in the same room.

"It's hard," Mabel complained. "I don't understand."

"I know," Bill said in an oddly gentle voice. "Believe me, I know. But you have an advantage over me, Mabel. You have family who love you and someone to teach you. Let's try again."

Mabel huffed and Ford had to physically force himself to turn his attention back to the journal. He hated himself for admitting it - even to himself - but he trusted Bill. Ford sighed and dropped his head down on his desk, running his twelve fingers through his hair and breathing out through his nose.

He shouldn't trust Bill. Not after everything the demon had done to him. And yet...he did.

Ford groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, swearing silently.

 _When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the dreamscape. He was instantly on alert, reaching towards his hip to grab his ray gun only to find it gone._

" _No need for weapons, Stanford Pines. I'm just here to talk."_

 _Ford tensed at the voice and turned to find the pink flame demon Pyronica seated behind him. Ford narrowed his eyes and dropped into a defensive stance._

" _What do you want, demon?" he growled._

 _Pyronica scoffed and placed her chin in her hand, grinning over at Ford. "Same thing you want, Mr. Pines."_

 _Ford frowned but didn't loosen his tense posture. "What do you mean?"_

 _Pyronica sighed, her posture making it clear that Ford should know what she was talking about._

" _Bill always went on and on about how smart you were," she drawled. "Clearly, he was exaggerating."_

 _Ford crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"_

" _You want Bill Cipher out of your hair, twelve fingers, and dimension," Pyronica explained. "You want him away from your family? Am I correct? You want him gone and I'd like him back in order to make him pay for failing to bring about Weirdmaggeddon. Give me Bill Cipher and I'll call off the second Weirdmaggeddon."_

 _Ford didn't want to trust her, but he did want Bill gone. Still, Pyronica was a demon and as Ford had learned the hard way, demons would lie to whoever they wanted to get what they wanted._

" _Why should I trust you?" Ford demanded, balling his hands into fists at his side. "You're a demon just like Bill was. What makes you think I'll make any deal with you."_

 _Pyronica started laughing, a sound that was just as terrifying as Bill's. "Bill always was one for deals. But see, I won't bind you to that. It's up to you. But, if you want Bill out of your hair, meet me at midnight in a week by his statue with him. Just...don't let him know why."_

" _I don't have you shake your hand?" Ford asked, narrowing his eyes. "Just…"_

" _If you give me Bill at midnight in a week," Pyronica said, lifting her right hand. "Then I'll call off Weirdmaggeddon two."_

" _And what will you do with Bill?"_

" _Does it matter?" Pyronica asked, dark voice daring him to question her._

 _Ford shuddered, hating himself for seriously considering her deal. After a long moment of silence, he lifted his head from where he'd been watching his feet._

" _One week at midnight."_

 _Pyronica held out her hand. "I'm not sealing the deal like Bill used to, but I find it a little more formal to shake on it. Don't you agree? So what do you say, Mr. Stanford Pines? Do we have a deal?"_

 _Ford sighed and wited a few minutes to think it over before finally reaching out and grasping Pyronica's hand, giving it a firm shake._

" _It's a deal. By midnight next week, Bill will be out of my hands and in yours."_

Ford sat up with a loud gasp, eyes wide and chest heaving. He closed his eyes tightly and fought to bring his breathing into something of a normal rate. When he finally got his heartrate down, Ford pushed his hair out of his face and stood, wondering how long he'd been asleep.

"I did it! I did it!"

Ford flinched at Mabel's voice and - thinking the worse - grabbed his ray gun from his belt and sprinted into the room to find-

"Mabel?"

Mabel's hands were glowing with a very small, dim pink light and yet she was gazing up at Bill - whose hands were engulfed in bright blue flame - with sheer excitement.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cried, turning to face him. "I did it!"

Ford let out a slow breath, carefully putting his ray gun away and walking over to Mabel, though Bill was faster and stepped between the two.

"Her magic is still unstable," he explained. "Just let her put it out before you approach her."

Ford narrowed his eyes but watched in silence as Bill coached Mabel on how to put her power out. After a few minutes, she succeeded. Almost instantly she sprinted over to Ford and grabbed his hand.

"Grunkle Ford, I can do magic!" she said, jumping up and down and tugging on his arm. "Did you see?"

Ford shot Bill a wary glance before crouching down in front of Mabel and smiling.

"That's wonderful, Mabel."

The girl grinned brighter and opened her mouth to say something more though Bill cut her off.

"Mabel, do you mind if I talk to IQ alone?"

Mabel shrugged before excitedly running upstairs to tell Stan and Dipper about doing magic. As soon as she was gone, Bill grabbed Ford's wrist in a vice like grip, shoving the scientist against the wall and allowing blue flame to ripple up the man's arm.

Ford hissed at the sting, though it wasn't strong enough to burn. It was a warning.

"You talked to Pyronica," Bill said hotly. "Why? What did she say?"

Ford grunted, trying to shove Bill off. But something was different. Even human, the demon was far stronger than he should have been which made Ford a little more suspicious.

Then he realized just what the fire on his arm was doing. Bill was drawing Ford's strength from him in order to be strong enough to keep the natural born human against the wall.

"Let go of me, Bill," Ford demanded, trying to keep pain out of his voice.

"Answer my question, Stanford," Bill snarled.

Ford shuddered. Even back thirty years, Bill had only ever called him Stanford when he was absolutely enraged.

"She offered me a deal but I said no," Ford said hotly, finally pushing back the pain in his arm long enough to shove Bill away. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Bill narrowed his eyes before sighing and shaking his head. "Sorry Sixer. Just...your finally trusting me. You all are...well, you and Mabel. I was just worried that maybe you were lying to me."

"I'm not," Ford said, lying through his teeth.

Bill nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. "Sorry for using your strength against you. I, uh, sorry."

Ford nodded and the two were dropped into awkward silence until Bill cleared his throat and walked towards the elevator.

"I'm going to go for a little walk. Don't worry, Fordsy, I'll come back. Just want to be alone. You know?"

Ford chuckled before instantly forcing himself to stop. Yes, he knew. He knew the feeling all too well. He had shared a room with his twin brother for eighteen years. He knew what it was like to want to be alone.

As soon as Bill stepped out of the shack, his calm expression turned into one of rage. He stalked through the forest, always ensuring he wasn't being followed until he finally arrived at the cave of Sioppe. He circled the cave five times until he was sure no one was following him.

Standing at the entrance of the cave and surveying the area once more, Bill entered.

"Pyronica," he said, grinning as he approached the demon. "I hear you spoke with Ford."

"I did," she responded. She turned her back on Bill to face the near complete portal. "This will be ready in a weak."

"Perfect," Bill drawled. "And I assume Stanford agreed to take me to my statue at midnight?"

"He did," Pyronica confirmed. "And it's a blood moon that night. You'll be a demon again before you know it."

"And then," Bill said darkly, stepping forward to run his hand over the portal. "I burn the Pines family to the ground."

…

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short but I gotta go soon!**

 **Also, I have two research papers coming up :/ so IDK when I'll upload again. I'll try and upload frequently though.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The two worked on the portal until it was nearing midnight.

"Twelve hours," Bill said, wiping his hands on his jeans as he and Pyronica looked back to the portal from the mouth of the cave. "Better. I'd prefer to spend a whole twenty-four hours on it, but this stupid human form can't go that long without getting hungry and tired."

Pyronica chuckled and rolled her eye. "Don't worry. It's almost complete. And then you can exact your revenge on the Pines family."

"I'm thinking about torturing the children and Stanley in front of Sixer," Bill drawled as he and Pyronica made their way through the forest. "And then perhaps I should toss one of the children into the portal."

"I say you should toss the girl," Pyronica said. It wasn't a secret that the pink demon had a crush on Bill and whenever there was another female in the equation, Pyronica would become very territorial.

"If she can master the magic of destruction in a week then I'll keep her around," Bill said, shrugging. "If she can't, then I'll toss her in. But I have every intention of keeping Sixer as my perfect little pet."

"And his brother?"

"I'll burn him to the ground."

…

"You look awful," Ford noted when Bill stumbled into the kitchen around seven the next morning. "How late were you out?"

"Does it matter?" Bill questioned, keeping his gaze away from Stanford as the once-demon-soon-to-be-demon-again walked around the kitchen getting himself something to eat.

"You're not making it easy to trust you, Bill," Ford stated, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip though keeping a wary eye on Bill.

"I'm not trying to," Bill said, shrugging and taking a seat across from Ford. The born human raised an eyebrow.

"Forgetting breakfast, Bill?"

"For _going_ breakfast, Stanford," Bill responded simply.

The two remained staring at one another until Stan walked into the room. A small smirk spread on Bill's face which instantly set Ford on edge but before he could demand that Bill explain, the demon cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"I'm going out," he declared. "I'm tired of being in here all the time."

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining," Stan said gruffly, shoving Bill away so he could take the chair he had claimed as his thirty years earlier.

"Yes, but see, you're used to being forced to remain in one place, one form for long periods of time," Bill pointed out as he walked back down the hall to Ford's old room and Bill's new temporary room, though no one knew that.

As soon as he was sure Bill was out of earshot, Stan looked over at Ford. "You know he's planning something, right?"

"He's Bill Cipher, Stanley," Ford said as he got to his feet to refill his coffee. "When isn't he planning something? Where are Dipper and Mabel?"

Stan shrugged and got up to grab a Pit Cola from the fridge before heading towards the living room.

"Probably in the attic, still asleep. I can't argue. I'm near seventy years old and I'd rather be in bed. Having said that, you're nearing seventy as well which means you need to stop sleeping down in the lab."'

Ford froze and slowly turned to Stan. "How old is Bill now? Physically?"

"I dunno," Stan said gruffly. "Can't be older than twenty. Why?"

Ford demated answering his brother honestly before figuring that Stan would be safer and better off not knowing.

"No reason," Ford finally said, realizing belatedly that his coffee had overflowed.

Stan narrowed his eyes but finally shrugged and walked into the living room, dropping into his chair with no intention of moving for the rest of the day.

…

"I'm running out of time," Bill swore to himself, pacing back and forth in the room, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced back at the door to ensure it was locked before continuing to pace. "My power is diminishing. And teaching Mabel isn't helping. Which means...we need to work harder on the portal. I need to do _something_ to finish it sooner. Faster."

Bill sighed and rubbed his temples. "I may have to put Shooting Star's training on the backburner. Then again...if she loses control and kills Pinetree, she'll come running to me for help…"

A grin spread on Bill's face and his right hand lit up in blue flame. "Too easy."

…

"Shooting Star, we need to talk," Bill said as he walked into the attic to find Dipper and Mabel playing a game of mini golf. The human-demon glared over at the male of the two. "Shoo, Pinetree."

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes but left the room though not without shooting Bill a lot of glares. As soon as he was gone, Bill crossed his arms over his chest and turned back to Mabel, getting straight to the point.

"Here's the thing. Being human is starting to drasin my remaining power. Training you is even worse. So until your power gets a little stronger, I'm forgoing training you. Having said that, don't use your magic without me around. Or better yet, without my express permission."

"Why?"

"Because if you're not careful, you could very easily hurt someone you love."

Mabel shuddered at the thought of mistakenly killing Dipper. She pulled Waddles closer and nodded up at Bill.

"I promise," she answered, nodding. "I don't want to hurt Dipper and Grunkle Stan or Ford."

 _I wouldn't mind if you hurt Pinetree or Fez._ Bill thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs. _But Sixer is mine to play with._

…

Ford paced back and forth in his lab, hands clasped behind his back as he glared down at the floor.

"Bill is planning something," he mused allowed, running a hand through his hair and continuing to pace. "And yet...I...trust...him."

"Wow, Sixer, I'm flattered and offended at the same time."

Ford jumped about a mile in the air, stumbling backwards and slamming into a nearby table before falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap of limbs.

Bill found it more than hilarious and Ford looked up to find the ex-demon doubled over and clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly.

"Oh man, Sixer!" he said slowly, wiping away a none existent tear as he forced himself to straighten up, though keeping one hand on his stomach. "Oh, man. You should have _seen_ your face!"

Ford narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet and placed a hand on his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"What do you want, Cipher?"

"I'm going out," Bill answered with a shrug. "I'll be back later."

…

"You see angry," Pyronica noted as she and Bill finished working on the portal around one AM. "Is something on your-"

"Remind me to make the Pines family suffer before I kill them," Bill growled. "We need to get this portal up and active in sooner than a week. Am I clear? The sooner I'm rid of the Pines, the better."

Pyronica chuckled, walking over and running a finger down Bill's back, tracing his spine.

"Well then," she purred. "I suppose I'll need to recruit a few more friends if we want this done before next week."

"I don't care what it takes," Bill spat as he turned and walked away. "Get it done."

…

 **Sorry for the ish, kinda, short ending.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **I'm so sorry guys. I've just been so freaking busy.**

 **Anyway, I don't know how much I'll be uploading this month since I've got volunteer stuff on Friday and three papers due this month.**

 **Cringe. Wish me luck.**

 **Onto the story. I own nothing.**

The Pines family saw very little of Bill for the rest of that week and to say Ford was suspicious was an understatement. And the few times that they _did_ see Bill, the ex-demon would snap at them and shove past them.

Except…

"He only treats Dipper like that," Ford noted, frowning. "He tries to stay away from Stanley and he just ignores Mabel."

"You're the only person I've held a semi polite conversation with over the course of the past few days."

Ford flinched and turned to find Bill standing there in the doorway. His skin was white and gaunt and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Ford wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth.

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"I can tolerate you," Bill deadpanned before his shoulders dropped and he looked...defeated. That alone set Ford on edge.

"Oh?" he questioned as Bill walked over to stand in front of him.

"I did something," Bill said quietly. "And because of these _damn_ human emotions...I feel...bad about it."

"Guilty," Ford explained. He was still uneasy but if Bill was confessing to doing something wrong. "What did you do?"

"I've been rebuilding the portal," Bill responded, refusing to meet Ford's eyes. "I've been planning to reopen it all. To restart Weirdmaggeddon. But...these stupid human feelings are stopping me."

"Feelings?"

"You're my first friend in thousands of...no. you're the only friend I've ever had," Bill said very very softly.

"Why are you telling me?"

"To protect you," Bill answered. "You have to get out of Gravity Falls. All of you. I mean, leave Pinetree here, I don't really care. But the other demons won't let this stop now that it's gone so far. And when they find out that I told you and betrayed them. They'll kill you."

"You're doing this to protect me," Ford said quietly.

Bill shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "Maybe."

"Why are you telling me this, Bill?" Ford asked, getting to his feet.

"To protect you," Bill whispered. "And because...this is goodbye." goodbye."

With that, he turned and ran out of the lab as fast as he could.

…

Bill remained locked in his room for the remainder of the week and no one - especially Ford - could get him out of the room. He didn't eat and Ford didn't think he was sleeping.

Not that Ford was sleeping either. The night was approaching when he was taking Bill to the portal to get rid of him. But maybe it was all a play. Maybe Pyronica had been playing him.

"You need to sleep, Sixer," Stan said gruffly one morning at breakfast. "You look awful."

"I'm fine," Ford responded before lying through his teeth. "I'm just uneasy about what Bill might be doing."

"As long as he stays out of our way-" Stan said gruffly before getting cut off by Dipper.

"As long as he stays away from Mabel and I, I don't really care _what_ he's doing."

Ford winced, remembering how Bill had declared him his only friend. "I know how to get rid of him. Forever."

"Then what're you waiting for, Sixer?!" Stan demanded, gesturing in the direction of Bill's room. "Do it!"

Ford sighed before getting to his feet and walked back to the bedroom, knocking on the door.

"Bill?" he called. "We need to talk."

…

"Where are we going?" Bill demanded, following after Ford with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's midnight."

"You said we were friends, Bill," Ford began. "Am I not allowed to take my friend somewhere?"

"In my hundreds of years as a demon and from my vague memories of being human before, I don't think friends lead other friends through the forest in the middle of the night."

"Do you trust me, Bill?"

"Answer that question for yourself," Bill said. "And that's my answer."

Ford sighed and the two continued on in silence. Every so often, a gnome would scamper by and Bill would whisper some ancient swear under his breath. Ford thought it was funny, though he wouldn't say anything out loud.

All too soon, they arrived at Bill's statue. Almost instantly, the demon froze. "Fordsy? What's going on?"

"He's working with me, Cipher."

Bill flinched and he and Ford spun around to find Pyronica stalking forward. "I made a...sort of deal with him. He gives you to me and in exchange, I leave the Pines alone."

Bill remained still before turning on Ford, rage in his eyes. "You _lied_ to me!"

"And you didn't lie to him?" Pyronica goaded. "And yes, Bill. I lied to you too."

Before Bill could ask her what she meant, Pyronica snapped her fingers and Ford and Bill were slammed into nearby trees and held there on opposite ends of the clearing from one another.

"I should have known," Bill growled, fighting to not wince at the invisible force that was pushing on his ribs - were they called ribs? He couldn't remember - a little too much.

"I needed your knowledge in order to create the portal," Pyronica cooed, walking over to trace a hand over Bill's chest. "Now that I have it, I can bring about Weirdmaggeddon."

"No," Bill groaned when the force tightened painfully. "You _need_ me."

"I never needed you," Pyronica scoffed. "But you have power. And I could use that."

With that said, she placed her hand over Bill's chest and began draining his power.

Ford could only watch in silence, staring in utter shock as Bill began to scream, as if in agony. Pyronica seemed to glow purple - a mix of her own pink power and Bill's blue flame.

"You're killing him," Ford realized. "Let him go!"

"Why?" Pyroncia asked, stepping back and allowed Bill to collapse face down on the ground, barely moving or breathing. "You wanted him gone, didn't you?"

"I wanted him back in his own dimension-"

"He destroyed his own dimension!" Pyronica shouted. "And took over mine! He has no dimension!"

"I didn't want him dead!" Ford insisted, just barely landing on his feet when the force released him. "I wanted him out of my hair."

Bill's eyes fluttered and he stared up at Ford, expression a mix of betrayal, hurt, and something else.

"Then let me take his power," Pyronica said. "Or-"

"The deal is off," Ford shouted. "Leave him alone."

"Leave the Pines alone," Bill groaned out. He had rolled onto his side, though he still looked drained, weak, and in pain. "And do whatever you want to me."

Pyronica hummed before her hand glowed purple and she held it down to Bill. "Deal?"

Bill sucked in a breath, eyes flicking over to Ford, desperation written on his face before he reached up and shook Pyronica's hand.

"Deal."

…

 **So I know it's kinda short, but hey! Don't wanna get too deep into it and then have to leave, right?**

 **Wanted to upload it ASAP!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Got some shameless Bill torture coming up next. Or at least, they'll say he was tortured. I don't think I'll write it though.**

 **Anyway, thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
